


【真遥】笑颜系列 阅前必读及链接 （已完结）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto





	1. Chapter 1

【真遥】笑颜系列 阅前必读及链接 （已完结）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 阅前必读及链接 （已完结）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)

[个人作品归档【真遥】（总）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_d69b37c)

链接：

[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)  


  


八月（或八月前）会开个新坑~ **绝对不弃坑** ！

夏末到初冬的故事， **架空向** ，会努力做到不OOC。

19岁的真琴与27岁的遥。真琴是大二学生，遥是真琴所在大学的图书馆的某层某个阅览室的管理员。（那个……非恰同学少年设定啊！

不会像前坑《好想告诉你》那样全篇傻白甜，但 **一定会HE** 就是了~

文风待定（笑，我文风比较多变w

**第一人称** **双视角** 。比如第一章真琴视角，第二章遥视角，第三章真琴视角这样。

出场人物除真遥外，有贵澄和怜酱分别在两边当助攻ww只是助攻，绝不会出现三角恋出轨等，可放心阅读！（拍肩

中长篇……这样？会努力控制字数， **十几更** 的样子。

谢谢大家一直以来的支持~

  


**已完结**

  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

  
2016-07-28  
评论：18  
热度：42

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)  


评论(18)

热度(42)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) [茶酒](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) [🍀雨木之森🍀（球球不要屏蔽了好不好](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yunansang.lofter.com/) [雨楠桑『更新随缘，取关随意』](https://yunansang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) [若灵](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) [若灵](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://qianyingzhi.lofter.com/) [千樱织](https://qianyingzhi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://ranzhaochen.lofter.com/) [FAN无救](https://ranzhaochen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://tilafreka.lofter.com/) [药药药药節](https://tilafreka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://dannianhua273.lofter.com/) [淡年华°](https://dannianhua273.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://stuuuu.lofter.com/) [Stuuuuu_](https://stuuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yizhixiaoqingju.lofter.com/) [渝毓彧渝](https://yizhixiaoqingju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://baigu704.lofter.com/) [白骨](https://baigu704.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://anagalacticnebula.lofter.com/) [熬夜看星](https://anagalacticnebula.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://1386666.lofter.com/) [Outsider__](https://1386666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xiaohuoshentiger.lofter.com/) [小火神tiger](https://xiaohuoshentiger.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) [MakoHaru](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) [白离馆](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://718124m.lofter.com/) [Jariny](https://718124m.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://ziji1767.lofter.com/) [子丌](https://ziji1767.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://anniesiew.lofter.com/) [Annie Siew](https://anniesiew.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://wakanatsu.lofter.com/) [Wakanatsu](https://wakanatsu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) [EAROwO](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ha-lu-ka.lofter.com/) [遥](https://ha-lu-ka.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) [渚🥂👔](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) [PitoPia!](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ritsukkka.lofter.com/) [Rikka🍓](https://ritsukkka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://aoisky.lofter.com/) [cheralu](https://aoisky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://chjing1.lofter.com/) [九转丹砂-](https://chjing1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	2. 【真遥】笑颜系列  Chapter 01-lattice

【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 01-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 01](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa)

阅前必读戳这里~[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)（一定要看阅前必读哦~）

[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)  


\---------------------分割线----------------------  


Chapter 01

By lattice

**橘真琴ver.**

  


我紧握着笔一道道演算习题。

运用从各种专业非专业书籍上学到的心理暗示，努力做到心静如水，手却不住地发颤。

左手握住右手腕，努力伪装出只是因为空调温度开得太低。尽管长久以来锻炼出的能力让我的学习效率并不受任何影响。

“很多事啊，是难以用语言表达出的。比如一见钟情坠入爱河这种，等你真正经历你就会明白，一切语言都会苍白无力。血液直冲大脑，哪还容得下文字存在？再华丽的词藻啊，在这种时候，就是累赘。”

作为一名大二学生，学校里的名人，我的室友鴫野贵澄出了名的有人气。

对于这位的说教，我一向左耳进右耳出。这个常对女孩“一见钟情”的男人时常会冒出些许关于恋爱的奇特观点。他关于恋爱方面的教导，我是不会全然听从的。

相信才是见了鬼吧？古往今来吟诵爱情的诗歌有那样多。

“诶……真琴，就信我这一次吧。”

两人间的宿舍算宽敞，设施一应俱全。偌大一个屋子贵澄的东西占了四分之三。书桌上除零食外，来不及回复的女孩的情书堆积成山，甚至时常越过界限流到我桌上。我以为是什么，拿起来一看收信人，再丢回去。

嗯每当这时我就会庆幸没和贵澄一同租房住，不然会被女孩们的眼刀杀死，而贵澄似乎也有相同的顾虑。不比贵澄，我在应对女孩方面白痴一个。除了微笑道歉拒绝之外毫无他法。

“不愿意和不喜欢的人交往。否则欺骗了别人感情，相当的不负责啊。也是给自己平添负累吧？”

“可是啊真琴，你明明硬件软件都这样出色，十九岁还没谈过恋爱不觉得奇怪吗？”

有什么奇怪，想增加人生阅历还有很多其余方式吧？不想再继续这个话题，接过贵澄递来的饮料。当初他不知受什么刺激二十四小时轮番轰炸我让我陪他搬出去住，事实证明没搬出去太正确。贵澄这人炸厨房功力不逊于我，而且无论篮球馆还是室外球场都距离太远。现在想来很多事还要感谢这个室友。

来图书馆的第三天。

最顶层最角落的阅览室，没想到冷气开得这样足。桌椅整齐干净地面反光，能看出有人每天打理。屋子向阳采光好，暖心的鹅黄色窗帘很有家的味道。窗台上几盆精心呵护价格不菲的盆栽。

别致又温馨。

当然，也很冷清。

环视四周，不超过五个人。每人都在忙自己的事情。

八月末阳光依旧毒辣炽热。室内篮球馆被学校外包出去比赛，最近和贵澄只能在室外篮球场活动。三十分钟衣服几近透湿，一小时下来球都拿不动。贵澄把球丢给我，抢先一步冲回去洗澡。我草草洗把脸，抱着篮球穿着已黏在身上的运动汗衫准备去一旁的图书馆稍微凉快一会儿。这样的烈日下待久会中暑，暂时还不想四仰八叉被人抬去医务室。

被图书馆人群阵势吓到，我早该考虑这一点。一间间转过来，直到最顶楼最角落的这间阅览室。踏进空调屋发觉自己衣衫不整，幸好大家都没说什么，不如说根本就没人注意。

人不多，相当安静。正如此时。

毒辣的阳光透过磨砂玻璃洒在桌面，温和得有些过分。懒洋洋地伸着懒腰，合上课本，看着旁侧的书架。

一些过刊及学术报告。

所以人才这样少？在屋子偏东南角有一个旋转楼梯，走上去是个小阁楼，看起来是书籍储藏室。

浅褐色的的书架，泛黄的封皮。以及……

终于做完最后一道题，放下笔合起书，那人也合起电脑。

似乎是心照不宣。

细长的手指轻轻翻开书皮，羊毛刷仔细拂去书页灰尘。眉头微蹙，眼角上挑。小推车上的书一本本被摆好在书架上，听着小推车的车轱辘轻微的响声，我闭上眼。

这是个极美的人。

三天前我在这里避暑后打算回寝室，临出门时不经意间回头对上一双目光。四目相对，贵澄说的话似乎是灵验了。

是否是他先注视的我，我毫无信心。

柔和的微光倾洒在他身上，整个人都镀上一层金。这是个黑发的男人，气质成熟外貌年轻，大概二十五岁左右。中等偏瘦的身材，不高但绝对不矮。长睫毛下眼睛微微上挑，瞳孔有着不可思议的力量。

大概能把人吸进去那样。

我，说不出话。

五秒或十秒的相对无言。

这一场比赛是快结束了吧？远处球场篮球落地声一下接一下，叫好声欢呼声悠远又空灵。

有些老旧的空调嗡嗡轻响，淡雅隽永的檀木香。这样的美人，笑起来会很惊艳吧？

身着图书馆工作人员的统一制服，系着深绿色围裙，怀里抱着两本书。电脑开着，一亮一亮有新消息提醒。

他只是站在那里与我对视。

深不见底的眼神似乎能看透一切，盈满了探究的意味，又附带了些哀伤。

急促的篮球落地声早已比不过心跳频率，慌忙低下头不敢直视那双眼。一路飞奔下楼梯，遇见熟人依旧以我擅长的微笑打着招呼，确保他们看不出丝毫破绽。不希望自己的异样为他人带来烦扰。

回了寝室冲了冷水澡，裹在被子里闭上眼。那天我睡得很早，睡得却不甚踏实。

一幕幕灯片走马灯般。窗帘，桌椅，小推车，他的皮鞋，勒紧的裤带，干净的白衬衫口袋上插着的钢笔，梳得一丝不苟的黑发，高挺的鼻梁深邃的眼眸。

为什么，要用如此哀伤的眼神，那样长久地，看着我。

正如贵澄所言，正依父母要求主修经济学的我，从小到大都不是文思缜密的人。

我对美的表述一向匮乏。炽热的情感近乎从胸腔中喷涌，却不知如何表达，不知该对谁表达。

那个人，那双眼。

想接近，想得到。

十九年来安分守己从不逾矩。专注于成为父母眼中孝顺的乖孩子，年幼弟妹的可靠大哥哥，老师赞不绝口的优等生。各种浮夸的称赞满天飞，以至让我无从消受。

十九年的人生，棱角早已磨平。成熟有分寸，无论何事都应对自如。慢慢锻炼出的圆滑微笑，为人处世八面玲珑。却为这个比自己大的男人，头一回乱了阵脚。

这究竟是怎样的力量呢。

“诶……橘君怎么突然开始去图书馆这么勤？”

我只能笑笑。

从前有女生讲我的笑容有魔力，沉浸在我的微笑中无法自拔。只有我知道：笑容对我算是一道无形壁垒，说是抵御敌兵的武器也不为过。

从未谈过恋爱。微笑着拒绝，实质把人推到千里之外，或许是最好的方式。

“真琴不想恋爱吗？还是没有喜欢的女孩子？我可以给真琴介绍几个……”

多谢了贵澄的好意，并不需要。

恋爱这种事一切都是看缘分吧？虽然还是怀抱有淡淡的憧憬，但如果哪天真要恋爱，对象一定要是真正爱着的人。

就像眼前这人一样。

一成不变的校园第一次染上了亮色。

古旧但却明净得如同水洗的阅览室。为了不打扰到看书的学生而刻意放轻的打字声。

略显土气的制服恰到好处勾勒出的好身材。轻缓的脚步带过阵阵微风，飘进鼻孔有清晨露水的气息。

慌忙翻开书页装作看题，余光盯着他的皮鞋。待他走到身后拉开窗帘，炫目的光芒让我有些睁不开眼。

他就这样站在空旷的窗前，站在阳光下，定定看着窗外的风景。看不出丝毫感情波动的背影在高大窗户映衬下显得更加瘦弱单薄，却使我一阵阵心悸。

是个爱发呆的人啊，他……在想什么吗。

有他所苦苦探求追寻的东西吗，还是……别的什么呢？

白衬衫一丝不苟扎进裤腰，裤子提得很高。细长纤瘦的身材，比例恰到好处。略微有些溜肩，却只平添想从背后一把将他揽进怀的冲动。

不知从何而起的保护欲，或许在那初见的一瞥就注定了？

想掏心掏肺保护他，想不顾一切接近他。从未有过的心动，这大概……

是爱情，也说不定？

即便不知晓他的姓名。

回过神来，他已走到空调旁按了三下。目光追随着他的脚步，直到他俯下身在我耳边。

“还冷吗？”

轻轻的气声，声线清冷低沉，一下惊醒一招入魂。

微风刮着耳畔而过，骚动着内心。

绝美的脸庞第一次近距离欣赏，甚至连彼此的气息都能相互感觉到。居然有些不真实。

白皙皮肤吹弹即破，眼眸中闪烁着大海的浪花与波纹。声线清冷，面无表情，但……

清澈深邃的眼眸里只倒映着我一人。

我的脸上啊，要熟透了。

“嗯？”

“啊！抱歉抱歉，我不冷的。”

“你一直在抖……”

视线转向我的手，手中攥着的笔并没打开盖，新翻的一页练习册一片空白。

被抓包了……

“脸这么红，发烧了吗？”

“啊啊啊没有！”

被人侧目，他示意我小点声。

“我把空调温度调高了一些，还冷的话可以换个位置坐。”

依旧是面无表情的美人脸呐。但为什么这张脸上也有着淡淡的红晕呢。

或许是我私心作祟吧。

也对啊，怎么可能呢。

七濑，遥。

名如其人。

胸牌上的名字。借着仔细端详他脸的工夫，也算是看清了。

如同澄澈天空般让人安心的好名字。

七濑桑，为了假装不经意间抬头就能使你进入我视线，我可是花了好大的工夫选位置。要努力把你的神态表情一笔一笔清晰地勾勒在我心上，又不能显眼到让你察觉。

你还是注意到了吗，也对。充斥着各类学术报告与校刊旧刊的阅览室，老旧的古董设备，没有中央空调，每天不超过十人。我这个头一回光顾就衣冠不整浑身臭汗热气腾腾闯进来的莽撞学生，给这样爱整洁的你留下不甚好的印象也正常吧。

自从那次对视，三天每天来都会穿上最好的衣服，还因为这个被贵澄随意吐槽。不过啊，为什么会有点不太敢让你注意到我。

无论你是退位教员还是普通职工，七濑桑，被一个年纪比自己小的男人看上，又被单方面加以这样恶心的情感，你……不会愿意吧。

如果你知道，三天来，你的眼眸声音气息顺着檀木香飘进我梦中，充盈了我整个梦境，一分一秒都不曾停息。如果你知道了这些……

你还会这样，不经意地，表露出对我的关心吗。

七濑桑……

TBC  
  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-07-29  
评论：12  
热度：88

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)  


评论(12)

热度(88)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://zhuzijun277.lofter.com/) [今先生](https://zhuzijun277.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://fengmo45198.lofter.com/) [风陌](https://fengmo45198.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) [茶酒](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://quand001.lofter.com/) [圈:D](https://quand001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) [🍀雨木之森🍀（球球不要屏蔽了好不好](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://beautiful-child.lofter.com/) [缱绻录](https://beautiful-child.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://youzhendehaoxian.lofter.com/) [江荇燕](https://youzhendehaoxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://huanghou-21.lofter.com/) [🐈努力的美少女。](https://huanghou-21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://lizhi342.lofter.com/) [鲤枝](https://lizhi342.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://fuheibingqiuwangxianhualian.lofter.com/) [大和守安定。](https://fuheibingqiuwangxianhualian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yuyanbuxiang674.lofter.com/) [语焉不详](https://yuyanbuxiang674.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://zichedashao.lofter.com/) [A.C阿澈](https://zichedashao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://elizachyler.lofter.com/) [Adaline](https://elizachyler.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://lanbaibai.lofter.com/) [爱章鱼的猫_白兄](https://lanbaibai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://28138370.lofter.com/) [🌚🙂🌚](https://28138370.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xujiaershao.lofter.com/) [听说是靓仔](https://xujiaershao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) [丫絨棠](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://fromluvletter.lofter.com/) [FromLuvletter](https://fromluvletter.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://ruolin-kkk.lofter.com/) [岁暮常誕](https://ruolin-kkk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://ailaduzidemeiqiu.lofter.com/) [爱拉肚子的煤球](https://ailaduzidemeiqiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://zhabianshijianqingtongmen.lofter.com/) [炸遍世间青铜门](https://zhabianshijianqingtongmen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://1386666.lofter.com/) [Outsider__](https://1386666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://gondolinmiddleearth.lofter.com/) [AntaresRegulus](https://gondolinmiddleearth.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://liuxingzhuhun.lofter.com/) [流星逐魂](https://liuxingzhuhun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://aj68707.lofter.com/) [盒盒](https://aj68707.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://zoe-pf.lofter.com/) [沈绿云](https://zoe-pf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://shinsengumi669.lofter.com/) [shinsengumi](https://shinsengumi669.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://wang0225.lofter.com/) [旺！](https://wang0225.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://mn09-1.lofter.com/) [風つき](https://mn09-1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://xiaofan136.lofter.com/) [江举帆](https://xiaofan136.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://ningzhinian.lofter.com/) [盛宴](https://ningzhinian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://maosansi.lofter.com/) [猫三不四](https://maosansi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	3. 【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 02-lattice

【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 02-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 02](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40)

阅前必读戳这里~[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)（一定要看阅前必读哦~）

[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)  


忽略一个bug。为啥晚霞过后突然下起阵雨，姑且理解为真遥power就OK啦qaq

  


\----------------分割线----------------

  


Chapter 02

By lattice

**七濑遥ver.**

我慢慢走出图书馆大门。

天色渐暗，乌云滚滚。低飞的蜻蜓与掺杂泥土香的水汽做着阵雨来临的预告。图书馆附近是学校前几年出资搞的湿地景观，清新的空气总能使人欣喜，此时雾蒙蒙的也甚是好看。

怜来图书馆送伞，也算是个细致的人。

“遥前辈……怎么还是吃鲭鱼烧？”

豆大雨点滴落，没了买菜的兴致，只得与怜久违地去了学校食堂。

“怎么了？”

我斜眼瞥着怜掏出纸笔计算他面前那盘红烧肉的营养配比。得出的结论想当然不甚乐观。他叹口气，放下纸笔。

“要不是今天情况特殊，我才不会吃这些高油脂的食物！”

“怜，你厨艺现在如何？”

有一段时间没见到怜了。作为商学院年轻有为的副教授，他被外派到东大学习考察一个月，结识了很多同行。不知受了什么刺激，他下决心要活得更为精致。自己动手买菜做饭丰衣足食，所谓吃得安全吃得营养吃得健康吃得安心。

我倒是相当担心他会在教师公寓楼下刨出一块菜地。

我的学弟龙崎怜一向如此。高中时和他成为朋友，相继考入同所大学，虽然是不同专业，毕业后都留校任教。人前互相的称呼由“遥前辈”与“怜”变为“七濑老师”与“龙崎老师”。与我截然相反，他醉心学术也并不妨碍他对功名的渴求。今年新晋为副教授，不止是凭借本人的学术水平与教学能力，也与他厚实的家底以及在学校强大的人脉脱不开干系。我大概是清楚的，所以他不太愿意让我称呼他为“龙崎教授”，反正我也一向不喜他喊我“七濑老师”。

我在一年多之前就已不是老师了。

“我的厨艺可是大有长进！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

杠铃般的笑声把思绪强行拖拽回餐桌前。

“是flag。”

“遥前辈还不知道我吗？在正确理论的指引下，我一定能调制出世界上最美味的菜肴！”

镶着金丝边的眼镜从鼻梁滑下重重砸在地上，他慌忙捡起擦拭。

高中时怜的眼镜框艳红艳红的。他个人的审美观我不多说什么。

“不过啊遥前辈，你是时候该开始一段新恋爱了吧？”

刚夹起一小块青花鱼，筷子一松滑落在盘里。

“怜没资格说教我。”

怜挠着头红着脸。他光棍了二十六年，至今仍孑身一人住在教师公寓里。

“爱情在我人生计划中占比很低。遥前辈距离上段恋情已经三年了吧？”

“我父母不急你急什么。”

“只是觉得遥前辈……很需要人的陪伴照顾呢。”

不知他何出此言。

父母在国外。从小独自生活，大事小事几乎全由自己做主。我又需要人怎样的照顾，何曾需要人照顾。

“啊冒犯了遥前辈，抱歉抱歉。”

“这种事情不用道歉。”

鱼烧得太老，完全无法与自己手艺相提并论。父母寄来的薰衣草浴盐据说很值得一试。趁着夏末阵雨的工夫迅速结束这顿饭，雨停立刻回家。不太希望一直占用怜的雨伞，毕竟不是自己的东西。

“今天送伞，看见你和一个高个子学生……啊不过我没看清。”

手一软，又一块青花鱼掉落在盘中。

啊，这顿饭想尽早结束不太可能了。

五天前抱着篮球闯进阅览室的大个子男生，今天待到了最晚。

“要关灯锁门了哦。”

我上前，他通红着脸。

“图书馆不是可以通宵吗？我，我最近忙考试所以……”

局促地挠着头，不敢对上我的视线。

暑假刚结束，哪有需要通宵的考试。

“因为我爱学习嘛。”

我竟然一时语塞。

这个阅览室原本就不接待自习，身为管理员的我并没有通宵值班的需求。

锁好窗户拉好窗帘，他低头站起身收拾东西摆好椅子。我关好灯，他紧随我身后出了门。

灼热的视线，即便是背对也能有所感应。感情过于浓烈的注视，或许我天生就无从消受。心慌意乱，锁门这样简单的动作，手也不自觉发颤。

而每一个细微的动作似乎都正被他一点点刻在心上。

“七濑桑……”

我条件反射回过头。

太阳沉入天幕。

近乎于天台的平面，他贴着栏杆站立，双拳紧握，声音微颤。

火烧云在天边一隅幻化成型，我微微眯起眼。与天幕融为一体的身影有些恍惚。

又要来了吗。

在这里被告白，不止一次了。

慌乱的语气，零碎不成句的话语，一个深躬，婉拒后的泪水与呜咽，女孩子长发披散着，哭着跑开的背影，道歉的话语来不及出口。

胸腔里逼仄的三寸空间，没留你的下一席之地。有什么理由答应一个素未谋面的陌生人的表白，连道歉的理由都没有。

哭了啊，这不是我的本意。你没必要为了一个不爱你的人哭。

今天，不一样。

我抬起头正视他的双眼。紫红色光影笼罩，祖母绿宝石般的瞳孔在闪烁。

脸颊不受控制地发烫，之前从未有过。我有些惊恐地发现了这一点。

幸好光线正合适，还不至于被他察觉。

嘴角上扬，他局促慌乱的微笑。

这感觉久违了，不如说是第一次。

纷乱心绪彻底归于平静。

本就只是隐约的期待，无法实现也是命。

“七濑桑……我……”

霎时天色暗淡下去。阵雨前的发作，大风刮动树枝。雷声由远及近，完全无法遮掩住心跳。

我的和他的。

“我……可以要到您的联系方式吗？”

“给他了？”

“嗯。”

“遥前辈之前和他认识？”

“不认识。”

没来由的心虚。这顿饭果然还是早点结束为妙。

“还是不擅长拒绝人。”怜夹起一块西兰花，“这样吃亏的是遥前辈。”

“比原先会了。”

“是嘛，果然今天那位就是不一般呐。遥前辈今天吃饭一直在瞟着手机呢。”

我的这位学弟观察力很强，有时会过于细致，以至于婆婆妈妈的。

别开头。

今天跟怜吃饭就是个错误。

落叶携卷着雨滴飘落在肩上。怜和我不同路，雨伞早还了回去。

那个大个子带伞了吗？

他书包……至少侧边，只有一个运动水杯。

相比于浑身大汗湿漉漉的模样，果然还是被夏末初秋突如其来的阵雨猛泼一身更让我焦心。

说的就是他。

“七濑桑……”

头一次觉得自己的姓氏是这样动听。

温柔的声线，也注定是个温柔的人吧？

那就对你自己温柔一点，记得带伞，下雨天直接回寝室。

过世的奶奶讲过，夏末初秋人易生病。温差渐大晴雨不定，正如我这几天的心情。

我也，久违地病了吗？

走到这个我居住了三年的空旷大屋。当初从教师公寓搬来时的心境与现在大为不同，旁人期盼的安稳幸福人生终究是没能在我身上兑现。

拿出钥匙打开门，换上拖鞋打开灯。对着空气说，我回来了。

长久以来的习惯，每日如此不曾例外。

手机黑着屏没有一条新消息。

脱去制服，换上宽松的家居服。放好热水，从公文包里拿出浴盐。手机终于亮起，却只是原先带过的一个班的班长。

“新来的美术史老师没讲这些？”

“没有……每天下课倒准时，问题解答得不清楚，一天到晚沉浸在自己的世界里无法自拔。全班怨声载道，大家都想念七濑老师的课啊……七濑老师还会回来教我们吗？”

“把需要详细解答的题目让学委铃木同学总结一下发给我。”

自己带过的学生总归放心不下。与他们大概都有联系，有问题有时会私下里由我来辅导，遇到不顺心的事也会来找我谈心。这大概是我在庸碌生活中不多的乐趣。

今晚注定无法早睡，要忙学生的事，也至少要等到他的回复。

雨后气息透过纱窗，浅绿色窗帘一起一伏。晚风抚触脸颊，凉凉的很舒服。可以不开空调睡觉，却不由对夏日有了几分怀念。

正如他的炽热目光。

门被推开，热浪阵阵。终于他抱着篮球跃入我的视野。

被汗水打湿的茶发，略微喘着粗气。原来真的会有人运动后也如此好看。

窗外蝉鸣仍未止息，一声声撩拨心弦。

我低下头。

温差在增大。

夏天，要结束了。

享受泡澡的乐趣十分简单。适宜的水温，优质的浴盐。躺进浴缸全身放空，一整天的疲惫迎刃而解。还可以顺带着思考人生，即便我的人生着实没什么值得思考之处。过几个月添个恒温浴缸，开着浴霸说不定可以在里面睡觉。

往常轻而易举的事，今天却无论如何难以做到。

手机随意摆放在一旁的架子上，伸手可得的距离。雨声渐大拍打着窗户，一直都没有真正停歇。

刚开学时学生基本都没收心，会不会还跟他那室友在外面乱玩？

淋雨了吗。

手机呼吸灯一闪一闪。

连名字都未曾知晓。

如果你真的联系了我，我该怎样存你的号码？

开成静音。闭上眼逼迫自己进入半睡眠状态。

“七濑桑……在吗？”

陌生号码。迅速踏出浴缸。

“请问你是？”

“今天问您要电话的那个……”

“你叫什么名字？”几乎在收到短信的十秒内发出了回复。

“橘真琴。”

啊啊，是个温柔的好名字。

存好号码，擦干身子，把浴缸打理干净，躺回床上。

不成功的泡澡依旧带来微微倦意，紧绷的弦终于得到了解放。手头的工作明天解决，学生的疑难问题明天解答，学术报告的收尾也放在明天彻底完成好了。

床头钟表滴答响，起身关掉。长久的独居使我对声音极为敏感。

“你怎么知道我名字？”

“因为，七濑桑的胸牌上写的有啊。”

原来如此。

把手中的杂志盖到脸上。

过分期待总归是不好的。

“那个……七濑桑，您是老师吗？”

“不是。”

如实回答。

长久的尴尬的寂静。

人际交往中的沉默大多由我而起。

但对于现在手机对面的那个人，情况就天壤地别。原因是什么，这之后很长一段时间我都没能探究清楚。

拨通了号码，很久才接通。果然在外面疯玩吗，现在的学生真不让人省心。

我模仿着自己当年上学迟到时老师的模样，叹气摇头。

“七濑桑怎么……？”

“你……淋雨了？”

尽管这完全不在我的管辖范围内。尽管他根本不曾是我的学生。

尽管他才见过我五天。

“淋到了一点。宿舍近，很快就跑回去了。”

“啊啊，下次记得带伞。”

我关掉床头灯。

“谢谢七濑桑的关心，您带伞了吗？”

“带了。”解释起来太麻烦。

“那就好。”

声音总算归于平静。

“七濑桑……是位温柔的好人呢。”

并不是。

“晚安。”

简短有力的四音节。

一定恰好抹去了我不知何时在他心中莫名其妙建立的温柔好人的形象。

我不太清楚为什么要对这个知道名字不到三十分钟的人说晚安。

眼皮逐渐沉重。

大约是期盼听见同样的回复。

略显正式的六音节由他亲自说出口，或许是世上最灵验的催眠药方。

的确如此。一点也没错。

TBC

  


  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-07-31  
评论：12  
热度：55

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa)  


评论(12)

热度(55)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) [🍀雨木之森🍀（球球不要屏蔽了好不好](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://shixiang201.lofter.com/) [失想ワアド](https://shixiang201.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://zaixiamingjiaolanwangji732.lofter.com/) [在下名叫蓝忘机](https://zaixiamingjiaolanwangji732.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://qiulaihaitangyeyue.lofter.com/) [秋濑·海棠夜月](https://qiulaihaitangyeyue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://zhabianshijianqingtongmen.lofter.com/) [炸遍世间青铜门](https://zhabianshijianqingtongmen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://liuxingzhuhun.lofter.com/) [流星逐魂](https://liuxingzhuhun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://anyingshengguang.lofter.com/) [暗影生光](https://anyingshengguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://zizi0714.lofter.com/) [梓_茈](https://zizi0714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://huanghou-21.lofter.com/) [🐈努力的美少女。](https://huanghou-21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://tsunatiamo.lofter.com/) [岚洋](https://tsunatiamo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) [梦翔封印](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) [Anjasruhe](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) [绝丘](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://718124m.lofter.com/) [Jariny](https://718124m.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) [叁皓](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://wyywyywyywyy.lofter.com/) [老跋](https://wyywyywyywyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://icehan.lofter.com/) [夌寒](https://icehan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) [白离馆](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) [EAROwO](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://suluoqiuyun.lofter.com/) [河毋](https://suluoqiuyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://shy199506.lofter.com/) [四叶](https://shy199506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://lkdlove.lofter.com/) [o东雨﹎](https://lkdlove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://alena-photo.lofter.com/) [Alena-PHOTO](https://alena-photo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) [川岛源爷](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://sjy10101.lofter.com/) [千夜](https://sjy10101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	4. 【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 03-lattice

【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 03-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 03](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730)

阅前必读戳这里~[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)（一定要看阅前必读哦~）

[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)  


\---------------------分割线-----------------------

Chapter 03

By lattice

**橘真琴ver.**

七濑桑不是教员。

我松了口气。若有若无的距离感一下子缩短，以后打招呼能更加自如。联系方式也要到了，可以时常谈谈心。

“いけいけいけいけいけまこと~！”

响彻云霄的应援口号在耳边回荡。啊，这世界真美好。

“真琴，不要傻笑。”

贵澄从书堆中伸出手。

“哪有傻笑啦。”

“真琴可是号称拥有‘天使般的微笑’啊。真过分，明明我也很喜欢笑的！你看，我笑起来多么的爽朗！哈哈哈哈哈——啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“鴫野君麻烦你小声点。”

前面同学回头怒视，贵澄嘟囔着没劲，拿过一本练习册盖住头。

贵澄是个不折不扣的碎嘴。

与略显轻浮的外貌不同，碎嘴君在学习方面一丝不苟。正因如此，一直以来我并无去图书馆学习的半点需要。寝室足够静下心，贵澄比我努力百倍。

作为学校的王牌学院，商院历来学术氛围浓厚，对学生的管束严格到有些死板。

比如，禁止师生恋。

“所以说真琴，你不能稍稍管得松一些吗。”

很多时候，贵澄还是闭嘴为好。

领导老师的要求，学生会只能听命执行。

崇奉严师出高徒的龙崎教授这学期新接手我们班。除了双休日，他要求我们在教室自习到晚上九点半。他不能随时盯梢，就让我这个班长负责点名。

“真同情你们呢。”

抱着一大摞书拖着疲惫的身躯回到寝室，贵澄悠闲打着游戏翘着二郎腿听着歌。

第二天他抱着更厚一摞书尾随着我进了班。龙崎教授直愣愣盯着贵澄的头发。

“果然不许外班学生随便来的啊！还有你的头发是该……”

我挤眉弄眼示意他赶紧离开，龙崎教授只是红了一下脸，“好美。”

“早知如此我也报金融专业了。我们院别说美女，掘地三尺找不到一个女孩子……”

自此碎嘴君光明正大来我班上自习，每日准时准点。

开学将近两周，日程安排连轴转。阅览室晚上六点半下班，五六天没能见到七濑桑，也没敢与他联系。一天天的事忙到头大。学生会，辩论赛，校内篮球赛，咖啡厅的打工。自己接过的事要负责到底，这是我的人生信条之一。

我把稿子放到一边，对着镜子练习，力争做到谈吐自如，微笑自然。

镜中那位脸颊莫名泛红，笑得有些局促。搭配上西装领带，不知为何有种滑稽的意味。

夏末初秋的风已有些许寒意。我打个哆嗦，上前关上窗。从小到大怕热又怕冷，对温度要求极高。如果不是因为训练，我绝不会暴晒着在室外打球。

阵阵热浪中的清凉之所，他抱着两本书。声声蝉鸣夹杂着心跳，走出门，冲下楼梯，眼前一片眩晕。

能使人彻底平静的深邃眼眸，或许是治疗眩晕的唯一良方。

谢谢你的晚安。我可是，相当受用呢。

现在努力做出的大人范，会不会更能接近他。

事实上穿着运动汗衫抱着篮球的我，如今依旧在胆怯。发条短信要打密密麻麻草稿，又全盘否决掉。

略带哀愁的双眼，究竟怀揣着怎样的感情。这位谜一般的人物，我该怎样才能参透你的内心。

突如其来的电话我以为是拨错。简短有力的晚安让我彻底乱了阵脚。躺在床上用被子蒙住双眼，久久无法入眠。

我终究还没成长为成熟的大人，对某些事终究无法应对自如。在遇到七濑桑你之前，我是有些许狂妄的。

简单来说，大抵是当我脑海里映出你的模样，我总会傻笑不停。

你总能不留情面把我打回原形呢。

镜中的人脸已熟透。

辩论赛时可不能想这些。

我用冷水洗了把脸。

恰到好处的关心，若有若无的主动。我在七濑桑心中印象或许不差。今天上午接完咖啡厅的班，久违地给他发个短信吧。不如说是终于鼓足勇气开始下一步。

在这五六天里，你若是对我有那么一丝的想念，有我对你思念的十分之一，我就……很满足。

命运的齿轮开始转动，我欣喜于接受命运的安排。

咖啡格子窗帘，窗明几净。想见又不敢见的人就在窗边。

该如何上前打招呼，装作漫不经心的偶遇。

现在不是上班时间吗。几天没去阅览室，这里又是我打工的地方……

他出现在我视野里，我所期待的远不止如此。不管答案是怎样，我都明确一点。

不顾他惊愕的眼神，冲上前直接揽他入怀。我想。

当然我手中有咖啡，我暂时没能这样做。

噼里啪啦敲着键盘，时不时翻动手里的书。除开管理员，果然还是有其余的工作。

微微咬着嘴唇，遇到了难处吗？我或许可以……帮你解决。只要我能做到。

脸色比前几天更为苍白。或许是那天晚霞过于灿烂。

傍晚光线强烈又孤寂，金灿灿的悉数倾洒在肩。与紫红天幕融为一体，夕阳映衬下熠熠生辉。

“我喜欢……您。可以冒昧要到您的联系方式吗？”

排演过多次的场景。刻在心里的那句，终究未能说出口。

如果终有一天可以用“遥”或更为亲昵的称呼，一句句一声声，呼唤他动听的名字，那一定如何都说不够。

正如名字那般捉摸不定的距离感，自带的远离一切污秽的冷峻气场，又在某些时候展露出的温柔眼眸。这是个神秘的人。

“你……淋雨了吗？”

明明你自己也没带伞。

他抬头接过对面递来的书，视线与我相汇，手僵在半空。

“遥前辈，遥前辈？”

他放下书，不自觉把头偏向窗外。

“……你怎么逃课？”

“七濑桑……我今天上午没课。我最近忙，所以……”

“我也忙。”语气很冷。

下午是打算去阅览室看他的。

“先把咖啡放下吧。”

我低头走上前。发现给他递书的，一脸惊愕的，不是别人。

“遥前辈，橘君，你们认识？”

遥前辈……这个称呼。

头一回羡慕起这位直接被我无视的班导师。

“缘分真是妙不可言呢。”

认真来讲，带着金丝边眼镜的龙崎教授很有学者风范，论长相也算英俊潇洒。关于谜之笑点及奇特审美，我不多做评论。

相比于朴素老式的图书管理员制服，奢侈许多的教师制服在身，西装领带一身贵气。头发抹了发胶梳得一丝不苟，即便如此，也难以遮掩淡淡托腮看窗外的那人的光芒。

那个人啊，就是光。

“橘君，要叫‘七濑老师’。”

“诶？”

“怜，不用。”他拿起咖啡杯，语气决绝。

七濑……老师。

当面还是要叫他老师，逾越不了的鸿沟。果然我对这个人，了解得还是太浅。

你身上有太多的未知等待我去发掘，这个过程既痛苦又幸福。当我有朝一日终能了解你的全部，我可能会……喜极而泣也说不定。

“这几天没有联系您，很不好意思。”

“不用为这种事道歉。”

“七濑老师，今天中午有时间吗？”

“有。”

简洁有力的回复是他的一贯风格。

“可以和我一起吃饭吗？”

端起蛋糕，把手机装回口袋。直线走到另一侧，斜眼瞥了那扇窗。他敲着键盘面无表情。

“只要不嫌弃我拎公文包去。”

相距大概五六米，他对我点点头。

“所以……七濑老师，我们去学校食堂吧？”

不像贵澄活得那样精彩，东京的约会佳地我只是大致听说。匆匆换好衣服，七濑桑已经把龙崎教授支走了。他拎着公文包站的笔直，不时低头看手表。

果然相对年长的人不习惯用手机看时间。我检查了一下自己的打扮有无不妥，他看见我，挥挥手。

话说出口的瞬间就后悔了。

“去食堂啊。”

能想象到他的表情。我没敢看他。

“如果七濑老师不愿意……”

“不会。”

很长一段时间内没有谁开口。

大抵是人与人之间安全距离，彼此心照不宣。没有人往对方靠拢一下。

他大概比我矮七八厘米。浓密的长睫毛微微下垂，眉头微蹙，似乎在专心看路想事情。

抬起头与我目光相会，又别开视线。

“那个……”

两人同时开口，又同时低下头。

“您先说。”

“不用叫我七濑老师。”

“诶，可是龙崎教授……不这样叫，总有些不尊敬……”

“……算了。”

“我啊，这些天一直忙，抽不出空联系您。”

拙劣的借口。

再忙，发个短信的时间总是有的。辩论赛上的口才都哪去了。我扪心自问。

“没关系，我也忙。”

“所以，很抱歉……”

“我说了，不用为这种事道歉。”

是啊，就算不联系，他也没什么。

“如果七濑老师不嫌弃，我以后多联系……可以吗？”

“按你希望的来。”

模棱两可的回答就足以让我欣喜。

他吃相十分文雅。坐在他对面，我甚至不太敢动口。

“怎么了？”

“……鲭鱼烧？”

“嗯。”

之前在食堂吃过，鱼刺卡到喉咙，折腾许久。

“如果你愿意……可以尝尝我做的。比食堂的好。”

“可以的话，不胜荣幸。”

暗自庆幸吃食堂这个low到爆的选项居然有那么几分成效。

吃饭时外面阴沉沉。雨声渐大，食堂门口避雨的人很多。

“带伞了吗？”

我再也不曾忘带过呢。

“那就好。”

掏出雨伞，怎样也撑不开。伞骨断了两根。

倒吸一口凉气，回头看七濑桑。他正盯着我那伞，一脸的不可名状。

……何止是断了两根伞骨，伞面破烂得像筛子。这是贵澄随手放在桌上的破伞，顺着十几封情书一起流到我桌上。

我十分想把雨伞朝天一抛，直接扎进人堆里。贵澄，你干的好事。

“不介意的话，和我打一把。”

轻轻按动开关，黑色崭新的全自动雨伞应声而开。他的眼神有魔力，牵引着我猫着腰钻入伞底。他小声说着抱歉，把伞举高了些。

“你这么高啊。”

“嗯……”

钻进别人雨伞里，还是头一回。

“怪不得在校队。”

“七濑老师怎么知道……”

他别开头。

“你个子高，你来打伞。”

“好，七濑老师要去……”  
  
“我送你回寝室。”

水洼泛起涟漪，努力挑稍微干燥些的地方落脚。不愿把水溅到他裤子，雨伞也不自觉倾向他那边。

一把伞下，刻意保持的距离，是不约而同的。

食堂到寝室的林荫道，第一次希望距离可以长些。十分钟的步行路程，今天十五分钟才走到一半，也是不约而同的。

风飘雨滴，黑色长睫毛被雨濡湿，一颤一颤，甚是好看。

“七濑老师下午……？”

“回家。上午家里网坏了，下午就修好了。”

“这样……”

“今天图书馆也闭馆。我上午有些工作要用网。”声音很轻，“你下午有课吧，好好上课。”

今天下午也不能在阅览室……见到他了。

“听到了吗？”他难得抬头直视我，“还有，伞往那边去点。”

一半肩头早被打湿，下午要换衣服。每逢连绵不断的阴雨天气，洗过的衣服在阳台上晾成排。湿了就洗，洗了就晾不干。

“不想淋着七濑老师……”

“我更不想让你生病。”

大风吹动枝桠，豆大雨点砸落在伞面，丝毫盖不住心跳。

摆正了伞，他往我这边靠近许多，几乎挨着我的身体，甚至能感到鼻息。

时间，静止吧。

“明天你还忙？”

“有篮球队和辩论队的训练。”

不知不觉走到寝室楼下，抬头望去全是随风飘荡的衣服。

“阅览室，还会来吗？”

一同走进楼栋，雨伞递还给他，他捏着伞柄的手微微在抖。降温得厉害，又下了雨，会冷吧。

白色衬衫雨滴透出点点嫩白肌肤。七濑桑，穿得过于单薄了。

想把你搂进怀里取暖，我这副身材还是有些用处的。

“后天下午有空！”

一手拿伞，一手拎公文包。白衬衫口袋插着钢笔，卡其色裤子裤脚被雨打湿。

对他挥手作别，尽管他不会看见。

他举着伞定格在雨幕中。

我的手停留在半空。恍惚中我不敢确定他是否真的停下脚步。

“淋了雨，要洗热水澡。”

他回过头。雨幕笼罩下，表情不很能看清。

“后天，要来。”

四下无人，哗哗雨声，我雷鸣般的心跳。

黑伞黑发黑色眼眸与绯红的脸颊。

如那天的微风拂动窗帘。声音温柔，很低，很轻。足够我听见又只容我一人听见。

“真……橘君。”

“嗯。”

点头。

一定会的。

只要你想。

TBC

  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-08-02  
评论：15  
热度：48

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40)  


评论(15)

热度(48)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) [🍀雨木之森🍀（球球不要屏蔽了好不好](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://baiyinguyu.lofter.com/) [渡星鸦](https://baiyinguyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://huanghou-21.lofter.com/) [🐈努力的美少女。](https://huanghou-21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://gondolinmiddleearth.lofter.com/) [AntaresRegulus](https://gondolinmiddleearth.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) [梦翔封印](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) [Anjasruhe](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://carasong.lofter.com/) [Caaara！☕️](https://carasong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) [绝丘](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xiaoyesd.lofter.com/) [小液滴_](https://xiaoyesd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://wyywyywyywyy.lofter.com/) [老跋](https://wyywyywyywyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) [叁皓](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://ritsukkka.lofter.com/) [Rikka🍓](https://ritsukkka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ha-lu-ka.lofter.com/) [遥](https://ha-lu-ka.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) [粉红毛毛桃](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://chwnmiyuhuang.lofter.com/) [惊蛰](https://chwnmiyuhuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://718124m.lofter.com/) [Jariny](https://718124m.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://abrianelina-tpt.lofter.com/) [✨-AbrianELINA-✨](https://abrianelina-tpt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://74365664.lofter.com/) [每天做青花鱼](https://74365664.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://alena-photo.lofter.com/) [Alena-PHOTO](https://alena-photo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://icehan.lofter.com/) [夌寒](https://icehan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://lkdlove.lofter.com/) [o东雨﹎](https://lkdlove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) [川岛源爷](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) [白离馆](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	5. 【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 04-lattice

【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 04-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 04](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278)

阅前必读戳这里~[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)（一定要看阅前必读哦~）

[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】 ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)  


\------------------------分割线--------------------------  


Chapter 04

By lattice

**七濑遥ver.**

“橘真琴，1996年11月17日出生于鸟取县岩鸢町。”

有板有眼字正腔圆，真的一副老师样子。怜念着他的资料，另一份在我手里。

制服在身，领带整整齐齐。证件照上他依旧一脸阳光灿烂，足以是校草级别的存在。

“虽是小地方出身，但见识广阔，博才多识。各方面能力都强于常人。”怜一推眼镜，“不仅在学生会担任职务，也兼任班长。家教好，待人接物彬彬有礼，亲切温和不摆架子。工作认真负责，又能圆滑处世，老师同学双方不得罪。”

二十七年都没能学会。

商院整体氛围比美院舒服很多。怜的同事待我十足热情，甚至相当尊敬。无视我老气掉渣的管理员制服，一口一个七濑老师。这让已被习惯称为“七濑”的我感到受宠若惊。

我有些局促地坐在他的高级沙发上，生怕坐坏了，手脚不知该往哪放。一位实习老师泡好了茶给我端来，我慌忙放下手中资料连声道谢。

“真没想到遥前辈这时候来呢。”

墙上挂钟指向九点二十分。

阅览室今天不开门，我决定的。一年多来，并无人在意这个最顶楼最角落连着阁楼与天台的设备落后客流量稀少的古旧阅览室的情况，也基本没有常驻人士。即便我哪天厌世，成天翘班，也不会有丝毫影响。

人总要有事做，不然生活会索然无味。不任教的我依旧业务繁忙。我的专属放松方式莫过于泡澡，也出现过泡得太沉醉以至于睡着的情况。

“鸟取县两位状元都是我校争取来的。学校甚至上门去劝说，才把人才挖到。”

不比我和怜东京本地出身，又是八九年前的应届生。如今的竞争压力，从那样的小地方考来，一定综合素质异常优秀，出类拔萃。

“遥前辈不是和他认识吗？这些怎么不知道……啊莫非他就是那天那个。”

“怜你声音太大了。”

有的老师抬起头又不好意思笑笑。我站起身与怜一同走出办公室。

“遥前辈，打算怎么办……？”

“暂时不知道。”

商院门前的长廊，现在还没有人。

我定定地看着葡萄藤。

“橘君是学院的重点培育对象，也是重点保护对象。犯了错误，如果不是特别严重，学院会睁只眼闭只眼，网开一面。”

鸟取啊……

可以抽空去一次了。

“另一位状元主攻物理。高中时就与他关系很好，大学时是他室友。”

粉毛？

“好像叫鴫野君。这两位可谓是学校里的红人，成绩一流，外貌出挑，又都擅长运动，追求者众多。”

这样。

“橘君也是校辩论队和篮球队的成员。”

辩论啊。我自幼不善言辞。

对于今天的翘班行为我有些许后悔。

原先还担心我的身份会给他带来压迫感。无可避免的鸿沟，他太优秀。优秀到我已不敢想起。

之前哪本杂志里提到，恋人之间要保留神秘感，看来真是这样。

成为恋人还遥遥无期，我在心里苦笑了一下。

庄重又不老气的正装，搭配在他身上正合适。茂盛的茶发打理了一下，比平日更显成熟魅力。

辩论赛主题是他专业领域有关的，我并不能听懂。我靠着墙坐在最角落，有些木然。

谈吐得体，讲话流利，掷地有声。对方辩手发言时，面带微笑全神贯注聆听，时不时在本上记几笔。不慌不忙站起反驳，条理清晰，论据信手拈来，字字珠玑凝练有力。

全体起立鼓掌，他与另三名队员上前与对方握手。

我混杂在人群中，被人群挤出这个偌大的阶梯教室。

红着脸猫腰钻进我雨伞里，回过头时他的手停留在半空。打伞时往我这边的倾斜，轻声的“七濑老师”诚惶诚恐试探着什么。明明以这样成熟稳重的大人姿态征服全场，却在我面前毫不隐瞒表露出因年轻而慌乱的神色。这样年轻慌乱的神态又莫名增添了吸引力，大约真的十分可气。

你慌忙拿起书挡着的脸红到耳朵根，不经意就能撞入我视线。想见面，想聊天。想一起待到最晚，走下楼梯，相对无言。

距离上次降雨已有几日。同打一把伞的前几天，他没联系我，阅览室也不见身影。

出挑的身高，宽厚的肩膀。长期运动锻炼出的结实肌肉，浅蓝色衬衫微微勾勒出轮廓。茶发茂盛却并不凌乱，双眼澄澈如绿宝石。下垂眼眸自带浅浅笑意，即便如他所言只是层防护，也如春风般笑到心坎里，不知能俘获多少人的心。

独处一生，孤独终老，大约是我的信条。见到他的第一眼却不可避免地动摇。

几天不联系使我有些惶恐，以为哪里说错话吓到他。得知只是他忙，本能有些愤怒，但旋即陷入哀伤，约莫是我并无生气的缘由。

“七濑老师！”

西装革履还未换下，皮鞋擦得锃光瓦亮。一见我却立即一股憨气。

刚刚你的英姿哪里去了。

“很棒。”

“诶嘿嘿。”傻乎乎笑着摸头，“七濑老师来了，我超高兴的！没给您留下坏印象就好。”

印象深刻，虽不算坏。

“七濑老师，今天下午篮球赛会去……看吗？”声音渐弱，“啊如果您没空……”目光闪躲。

“有空就去。”

他不说我自会去的。

“晚上有安排吗？”

“诶？没有呢……”

“如果没有，来我家吃饭。”

眼睛逐渐睁大。

“别想多，我是独居。”

“好……好的。”

会场人已走得差不多，只剩几个学生打扫。走廊里回声渐弱，扫地声簸箕声擦黑板声交织在一起。我不知该接怎样的话。

走廊地板干净透明。居然在倒影里也能视线相汇。

“七濑老师……”

“哟真琴！比完了啊！超帅气的！”

冷不防一个尖利的声音划破了大好气氛。我抬起头目睹着那个骚包的粉头夹着个篮球揽上他的肩。刚刚还脸颊泛红喊我名字，一秒恢复常态。两人旋即攀谈起来。

上个星期怜还给我说，他想弄个类似的发型。

我……

“哎？这位不是？”

粉毛上下打量我，狡黠一笑，狐狸眼一挑。

“可以嘛真琴！这么快！有两把刷子！我就说嘛你这么帅根本就不愁……”

“贵澄别乱说话！这是七濑老师，快问好。”

“我知道我知道的，七濑老师好！”浮夸地鞠了个躬，再次揽上他的肩蹦着跳着往外走，“去训练训练……七濑老师再见！”

回头对我吐了个舌头。

……

沉入深海的窒息感，难以言状的痛苦。心情糟糕至极。

“来来来，不要争，不要抢。橘真琴限定海报，先到先得，每人限领一份哦！”

啊所以今天下午来这里是不是也是个错误。

几乎要被印着他头像的宣传单淹没，我随手抓来一张放进包里。随着人流被挤入体育馆，又随大流腆着脸向分发海报的姑娘伸出手。

“抱歉，只给本校学生哦。”

姑娘见我是个男的，或许还是个老男人，一脸的“我懂的哦但我就是不想给你”。

特地换了便服，稍微收拾一番。果然岁月不饶人。虽然总有人用长得年轻评价我，但那只是相对年轻。岁月留痕无论怎样都遮不住。

年轻人很能闹腾。现场处处燃烧着火焰，几口大鼓被搬来，学生们头上都绑上了缎带，拉拉队也已待命。广播里循环播放着两队队员介绍，我校有主场优势，每当念到他名字，欢呼声叫好声几乎将屋顶掀翻，还是男生在带头。

“刚刚广播里说的，也是海报上的队长兼前锋橘同学……”

“我知道！超——帅！打篮球很棒，身材更没得说！”

“听说特别温柔，成绩也相当好。”

“啊……真想让他对我笑一下，笑那么一下下也好啊！”

“想要一个这样的男朋友。”

“这样高质量的男生，会看得上你吗？”

“试试也是有可能的吧！”

鼓膜都已要穿孔。我果然融入不了年轻人的世界。

篮球落地声很轻很缓，阵阵热浪袭来。推开那扇门，带来夏日潮热的风。我看着他的茶发，霎时间，难以名状的悲伤，不知从何而来，占据头脑。

想流泪但流不出。

篮球落地声渐大，比赛正如火如荼进行。我没占到位置，扶着栏杆站在看台左侧。眼睛紧盯着那身影。

他带着球冲出重围，一道道破开防线。灵巧地运球转身，动作自然连贯。球跃入篮网的那刻，全场起立欢呼。

一次又一次。

秋日难得艳阳高照，潮湿闷热弥漫开来，他早已汗流浃背。

中场休息时自然地接过女生递来的水与毛巾，亲切自如地与她们聊天。一切都如他投篮般连贯自然。

我把准备好的毛巾与水放回包里。

他近视，我知道的。

他看不见我，我知道的。

只是这动作过于自然，自然到我不知所措了。

球鞋与地板摩擦，一声声哨响，我思绪再也不在比赛上。

女孩子们脸上的红晕，一声声应援口号响彻云霄。

响亮又刺耳。

反胃，晕眩。我大概站不住了。

想在你身上稍稍靠一下，一下就好。你不想把我抱进怀里也没关系。为你送水擦汗的终究不会是我。

电子计分牌指针跳动。他与那位鴫野室友完美配合，两人有些亲昵的互动不时引起全场女生一阵阵尖叫。

如果我年轻个八九岁，说不定也可以与你并肩上赛场。我自嘲地笑笑。

这样热烈的氛围注定容不下我。我从来适合在无人的角落里，闭上眼睛画地为牢安稳自如过自己的生活。

然而我为能遇见你而欣喜，想与你接触，想邀请你进入我的生活。

甚至想成为你的爱人。或许一念之间，我真有这样想过。

不切实际的妄想适合死在心里。

做不到，死在心里，做不到。

我木然地看着全场欢呼欢庆胜利，木然地看着他与鴫野拥抱庆祝，木然地看着他被大家高高抛起再接住，木然地听他们商量晚上怎样举办庆功会。

中午那些菜算是白买了。

窸窸窣窣嘈杂声中众人纷纷离场。我在人群的最末尾。

与你的距离大概有几亿光年？不止。

或许永远也无法融入你的世界。自始至终都是如此，与原先并无几分改变。

秋日天空很悠远，太阳西斜没有一丝云。刺眼的阳光蒸得我头晕。唯一能让我冷静下来的或许只有水。只有水。

抱着一丝妄想，我在场馆门口等了半小时。回去泡个澡说不定什么都好了，什么烦恼都会消散，心情也能平复下来，再装作若无其事的样子给你发短信庆贺你的成功。

“七濑老师！七濑老师！”

一声声呼唤由远及近，大约只是秋日天空下的幻觉。果然不该听他的劝加了件衣服，即便心凉透了仍旧热得出奇。

“七濑老师！”

他跑到我前面喘着气，由篮球服换成了常服。

“要喝水吗？我这里有。”

拿过原本为他准备的水。

“七濑老师……我来了。”

“嗯。”

“今天的比赛，您……还满意吗？”

抬起脸，满是期待。

“最后的一投，很棒。”

“您有给我加油吗。”

“当然。”

“我今天比赛的时候，想着七濑老师在给我加油，于是超常发挥了。”

自信的笑容盈满在脸。

“我的加油那么重要吗。”

“别人的加油鼓劲我虽然很感激，但没办法，都是左耳进右耳出呢。七濑老师啊，是特别的。”

原来是这样。

“赶快去庆功会，别让他们等太急。”

“我不去庆功会了哦。”

“队长不参加没问题么。”

“七濑老师不是和我有安排嘛，我刚才赶快冲了个冷水澡。再说了比赛胜利又不全是我一人的功劳。”

转身走开，他追上来。

“七濑老师？”

“走吧，去我家。”

天高云淡，日暮西斜。

并肩的两人缓缓前行，身影被夕阳拉得很长。

“我平时忙，午饭吃得不正式。”

“我也是呢。上大学之前在家，正餐是晚饭。中午大家要么上班要么上学，晚上家人才真正团聚。聚在一起的饭当然要丰盛些了。”

换上我提前准备好的拖鞋，他局促地坐在沙发里，喝着我泡的茶。

哗啦啦的水声，菜刀砧板咣咣响。夕阳西下炊烟袅袅，饭菜出锅香气扑鼻。平日里自己下厨从未有过的名为“家”的感觉，二十多年来，久违了。

“七濑老师……有什么需要我帮忙的地方吗？”

“你会做饭吗？”

“不会呢。”

“那就不用了。电视旁边有今天的报纸，可以看看。”

我斜眼瞥着他拿起报纸，随意翻了几页又整理好放下。

二十七岁的我活得如同四十七岁的中老年人，手机的用途仅停留在“联系”层面。与我同龄的人也会用手机看新闻打游戏，但与我平日接触最多的怜也只偶尔沉迷于数独游戏无法自拔。我的闲暇时间大约是读书绘画度过的。我原本是在美院任教，教授的以美术史等理论为主，很少带实践班。

真要去教也不是教不了，多领份工资谁都高兴。但，“带有强烈个人色彩的艺术，能通过车间流水线的模式成批生产吗？世间每个人都是独一无二的，用我个人风格强行在他们身上留下烙印，抱歉这我恐怕无法做到。”

我自始至终是这样认为的。

和美院那群领导同事的分歧，最初就是从这里开始。

抱歉，我或许天生就是个自命不凡假装清高的人。

“七濑老师，七濑老师？”

他吃得十分香。

“七濑老师吃完了吗？”

“嗯。你饭量真不是一般大。”

“没办法呐，我可能还在长个子。”

“长到一米九？”

“现在的身高，说实话我已经很满足了。”

这是必然的吧，我托腮看着他。即便是坐着，他体格也比我大了一圈。

“很好吃！”

“做饭不是手艺，也不算技能，是喂饱自己的手段。该学要学的。”

“我试过，只是学不会。”

不好意思摸着头的样子，像只温顺的大型犬。

“之前和室友在寝室试着用小锅煎鸡蛋，着火了……差点受处分。我家里是妈妈做饭。七濑老师的饭，有妈妈的味道呢。”

“妈妈？”

“大概就是……很熟悉的感觉吧。调料不多不少刚刚好，很熟悉很亲切。”

家的味道。

很久没有这种被需要的感觉了。

“你喜欢吃肉？”

他依旧沉浸在饭菜中。

“橘……君？”

“啊啊，抱歉，是的呢。”

“注意营养均衡。嘴唇都干裂了。”

“嗯……谢谢七濑老师啦，眼睛真好用。”

他近视。看书学习打工会带上眼镜。或许是脸好看，全框半框都十分合适。我抬头看着与我一同洗碗的人的好看侧脸，动作算是熟练。

“呐，七濑老师。”

“嗯？”

在抹布上挤上洗洁精。

“您喜欢老师这个职业吗？”

“……”

“您原来当老师时，开心吗？”

“不知道。”

“我啊，知道了七濑老师原先的一些事情，一点也没觉得惊讶。毕竟是七濑老师，我从没把您当作一般人看呢。”

极尽温柔充满魔力，随意一句话就能轻松撬开人心上的锁。这大概是我渴望与他交心的理由。

“不愿参加无聊至极的聚会，不愿趋炎附势去讨好领导，不愿为单纯的评职称去写自己不喜欢领域的论文。好好工作好好教学，即使被人指责清高，无端诬陷，以至于最终被排挤出教师岗位，也从未动摇。不愧是七濑老师，我很佩服您。”

“你从哪里……”

“贵澄，我室友。他有个在美院的同学。七濑老师待学生很好，教学水平高，讲课吸引人，认真负责又长得帅气，大家都很憧憬您。”

“哦……”

水声依旧哗啦啦响，洗碗动作并未停下。

我之前考虑过将来和他提及此事时他可能的反应，罗列出各种可能。也没能想到是由他先提出，还只是聊家常般娓娓道来。

没像我父母那样，甚至责骂我不成熟，不懂事。

“很多时候我这边的一些不好推脱的交际，碍于情面我不得不去。大概还是不够胆量去拒绝一个所谓的圈子，生怕扫别人的兴。”

“专心搞学术，不在乎别人的想法。我相当佩服七濑老师这点。我也会一直支持您的。”

“今天你不去庆功会真的没事？”

“真没事啦。”他把洗好的碗擦干按大小放入碗橱，“都是很要好的同伴，非常理解我。而且他们相当活泼呢，没有我在照样玩得开心。不用担心我扫兴得罪人什么的。”

“这就好。”

要是他为了我得罪同学，那就太不值当了。

“事情的真相总有一天会浮出水面的。美院的同学们都在为您鸣不平，七濑老师的好大家都看在眼里。所谓的善有善报恶有恶报，小人总有一天会遭到报应的，一切都只是时间问题。”

他合上碗橱的门，语气明显没那么轻松。

“我无所谓的，怎样都好。”

每天不至于庸庸碌碌。为自己喜欢的事而奔忙，吃到喜欢的食物，见到喜欢的人。即便常人眼中的我，是个被发配驱逐随便给个闲职招呼着的落魄老师。即便目前为止我仍未真正成为一个圆滑的社会人。

这样就已足够幸福。

“所以我想冒昧地问，七濑老师，您真的喜欢老师这个职位吗？”

“大概不讨厌吧。”

没有愤懑不平，也没太多的遗憾不舍。工资降了，但完全能维持日常花销。多出来的时间，可以干更多喜欢的事情。不必抬头低头见到讨厌的人，不必再看人脸色过活，每天轻松自由。

还可以与你熟识。

你不仅是能让我心动的人，让我有依赖感的存在，居然也是可以理解我的知己。

如果把这一切都当做是命运的安排，那至少要感谢命运并未亏待我。

“那天您送我回寝室，贵澄在阳台上躲在一堆衣服后面看书，不知怎么就看到了。”

“……”

“贵澄是个很好的人呢。”

很好的人吗。是呢，没事就搭肩，关系可真好。

“我的手艺和食堂相比如何？”

“当然是七濑老师的好了！”

可以看出是真心赞美。

其他方面我没把握，料理手艺我可是不差。七八岁开始独自生活，二十年来也还是很会招待我自己的胃的。

“那就多来。”

“嗯？”

“……多来这里吃饭。”

“会打扰到……”

“多双筷子的事。”

看见你露出的幸福神情，幸福也不由得溢满内心。这算是什么呢。

我大概真真切切爱上你了，二十七年来唯一想接近的人。

所有的一切我都不在乎，我想要的非你不可。性别，年龄，地位，职业，通通不在乎。我爱的是你，橘真琴。

与你共同怀揣的飘渺的情感，朦胧又无定性。我不会预测未来，不知这份感情终将归往何处，却无论如何都想一辈子珍惜。

“星星！七濑老师快看！”

天完全黑下来。透过窗棂能看见点点繁星。

如果有天终能同你牵手欣赏星空，那便此生无憾。

你说着星星真好看，眼眸中闪烁的光芒能映出整片银河。

我抬起头看着你的侧脸，在你未曾注意的瞬间轻笑出声。

TBC

  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-08-04  
评论：6  
热度：57

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730)  


评论(6)

热度(57)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://yigenxiguan524.lofter.com/) [一根吸管](https://yigenxiguan524.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://yun91988.lofter.com/) [昀](https://yun91988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://dudu3062.lofter.com/) [嘟嘟](https://dudu3062.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://qixingzhong467.lofter.com/) [\--奇-行-种--](https://qixingzhong467.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://69386752.lofter.com/) [。。](https://69386752.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://10062689861.lofter.com/) [抓到一只崽崽](https://10062689861.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://1386666.lofter.com/) [Outsider__](https://1386666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://tongwuyu.lofter.com/) [瞳物语](https://tongwuyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://gondolinmiddleearth.lofter.com/) [AntaresRegulus](https://gondolinmiddleearth.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://15870002122.lofter.com/) [江泺](https://15870002122.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) [EAROwO](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) [梦翔封印](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) [Anjasruhe](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) [绝丘](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://718124m.lofter.com/) [Jariny](https://718124m.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://leen7000.lofter.com/) [潮流生活](https://leen7000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) [白离馆](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://storymaker.lofter.com/) [。](https://storymaker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) [粉红毛毛桃](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) [叁皓](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) [PitoPia!](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://icehan.lofter.com/) [夌寒](https://icehan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://lkdlove.lofter.com/) [o东雨﹎](https://lkdlove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) [川岛源爷](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://anywaku.lofter.com/) [白群](https://anywaku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	6. 【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 05-lattice

【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 05-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d)

阅前必读戳这里~[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)（一定要看阅前必读哦~）  


[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)

\----------------------分割线---------------------

  


Chapter 05

By lattice

**橘真琴ver.**

篮球赛与辩论赛结束后，是暂时的清闲。之前高强度的训练让我有些疲乏，几天没再碰篮球，倒是睡了几天好觉。

这学期第一次段考，龙崎教授的政策初具成效。他喝了几口小酒，醉醺醺来班里宣称晚上九点半自习由强制改为自愿。第二天他想反悔也没能来得及。

贵澄依旧天天去我班。

“啊……真琴，真琴也陪我去嘛。和我一起好好学习天天向上！人呐，要对自己艰苦一些！这是在为你的未来负责的！”

抱住我的腿试图把我往学院拖。

周围不时有人经过，指指点点窃窃私语。两个一米八多大男人，小姑娘似的在街上拉拉扯扯，非常丢人现眼。

“真琴是谁？我不认识他哦。”

我微笑着轻松甩开贵澄的手。

十月上旬正式入秋。道旁银杏一片金黄，随风荡漾甚是好看。在童话故事般的安静街道上漫步，落叶簌簌飘在肩上。假如身边不是嘟囔不停的贵澄，而是七濑老师，美人美景，就完美了。

从小父母教育我适应环境，也正因此我对学习环境要求并不是很高。只要我真心想学，无论是在教室还是哪，就一定能心无旁骛。即便贵澄有时晚上聚会醉醺醺回来，在床上又蹦又跳弹吉他。在被寝管老师敲门前，我还是能够完成当晚的论文。

大概如果七濑老师在正对面，我效率反而更高。高质高量又高效地完成任务，看他时才会更专心。事实也的确这样。

专属于我与他的默契。我放下笔的那刻他也刚好合上电脑。

大约正如贵澄所言，我脸皮或许已厚出天际。视线相会的瞬间，不仅不再抓本书挡脸，甚至饶有趣味目睹着他脸颊红晕一点点染开，最终低垂眼眸别开视线。

难捱的寂静，剧烈的心跳。秋日天空干净澄澈，他身后的高窗澄亮透明。

“啊其实还是害羞死了……”

贵澄瞥了我一眼。

秋风舒爽宜人，室外球场红叶覆盖。没人想破坏这份美景，阅览室也因此是难得的静寂。

制服一成不变，身材依旧纤瘦。看不出是否有加衣服。虽然有春捂秋冻这一说，感冒终归不好。

头上轻轻挨了一下，他拿着我的练习册扬着脸，满满的得意。

“这是惩罚。”

“呜……我怎么啦。”

“谁让你刚刚……”

是一直看着他那件事嘛。

轮到他脸红走开。

我顺势拉了一下他的裤子，结果力度太大拽出了钥匙。

咣，头上挨了更重的一下。

言语难以形容的美，无论如何都还是想领略一番。

“说不定人家天天笑，一见到真琴就笑不出来了。‘哪里窜来的熊孩子’这样想着，然后就……啊！真琴不要总用枕头砸我的脸！我这张脸毁了你可是得陪的！你不需要找女朋友我可是要找……啊！都说了不要砸我了啦！”

美院的同学告诉贵澄，七濑老师是位冷美人。乍看冷若冰霜拒人千里之外，内心却极尽温柔。他的笑容至今无人有幸欣赏，故意逗他笑他只会一皱眉头。

“故意逗笑啊。之前山崎君和松冈君还逗过龙崎教授呢，龙崎教授只是说‘有趣’。”

学得惟妙惟肖，有当声优的潜质。

龙崎教授对很多事相当明晰，我能察觉到的。

一副想笑但又不敢，最终憋得很痛苦的神情，终究出卖了他。

“橘君啊，虽然我知道你一天也不想离开七濑老师，但这个是学校的安排。”

他清清嗓子，我惊愕地张大眼。

“啊你别慌，只是物理距离的离开。绝好的机会，唯一一个名额！”

上大学来，我时常代表学校参加活动，或作为学生代表去外校交流。名额基本都是莫名内定到我。大一时有过与外校领导老师们交流周旋的经历，一周下来身心俱疲。还好这次有龙崎教授一同前往，我肩上重担倒是能轻一些。

第一次见到七濑老师的常服，是篮球赛决赛后。熟悉的黑发打理得一丝不苟，清瘦的背影背着斜挎包。低头看着手表，夕阳余晖中勾勒出的金色轮廓，闪亮又耀眼。

还是听了我的劝加了衣服。蓝白搭配出的恬静氛围与他十分相合。

七濑老师的常服，无论哪件都十分好看合身。衣服挑人，或许是他人好看的原因吧。

“七濑老师要加衣服，不要受凉。下周大幅降温。”

结束了周五最后一节课，我跑向门口。

“我不冷。”

仍旧拎着公文包，但已换上了蓝配白。自我夸过后，他似乎偏爱起了这种搭配。

“明天就出发？”

一同在超市采购。我负责推车，他负责挑选。他拿起两包食盐，仔细对比标签。

“对。”

“别太紧张，这是锻炼自己的好机会。有什么问题怜可以帮你。”

“嗯……谢谢七濑老师。我去年参加过类似的，不会紧张啦。”

“嗯，那是我多虑了。”

把挑选好的盐放入推车里。他的表情我不很能参透。

“这周六到下周五？”

“嗯，下周五晚就回来。”

“一个星期，照顾好自己。”

低垂的眼眸，微蹙的眉头。

“具体时间安排知道吗？”

从包里掏出复印好的一份递给他，“这份是多的。”

苍白纤长，骨节分明。正如那日他轻轻弹去书页上的灰尘。夏末初秋午后阳光微醺，窗帘轻轻浮动，木质香气，书页的质感。我炽热的目光，时间在那一刻定格。

“六点半就要起，日程满当当的，比在学校还累。”

“你代表着我校的形象啊，学霸校草。”他拿起一卷抽纸扬了扬，我头一回见他这样开玩笑，“早睡早起才会有精神。”

“才，才不是什么校草！学霸也不是啦……比我努力的人很多的！贵澄每天早晨五点半起床背单词……”

抽纸一把丢进购物车，闷头加快脚步往前走。我推着车喊着等等我啊追在身后。

“你室友也去？”

“龙崎教授说全校只有我一人有机会……”

他别开头，“晚上九点后你有空吧。”

“嗯……”

“方便的话，和我通电话。”

背着书包的我与拎着公文包的他，有一搭没一搭聊着天。

购物袋鼓鼓囊囊，一人提着一边。华灯初上，人影绰绰。不是轰轰烈烈爱情的简单相处，却不知为何让我内心充盈着幸福。

“我昨晚在浴缸睡着了。”

强忍住的鼻音，声音低沉沙哑。

“感冒了吗？发烧了吗！七濑老师……要照顾好身体啊。我……我很心疼。”

那边沉默许久。

“七濑老师，去医院看一下吧……”

“小感冒，不碍事。”

大风拍打窗户，风吹树木哗啦哗啦，毫无阻隔敲打着鼓膜。窗户紧闭，降温开始了，我从行李箱中拿出薄毛衣。

同在东京却一周无法相见。

“之前你不也有忙的时候吗。”

听见声音又能怎样满足，更何况徒添了担心。每晚九点依旧准时，鼻音却越来越重。一句话说不完就不住地咳嗽，不停转移话题，隐瞒病状的手段十分拙劣。

七濑老师是独自生活太久了，已畏惧人的关怀了吗。

“明天七濑老师要去医院。”

“我没事。”

一声声捂嘴咳嗽，宛若刀割。

“我可是，很担心的啊！”

担心到心在滴血，却不能怎样。没办法立马回到你身边，说话太过又怕伤到你的心。

除我与龙崎教授，与他熟识的再无别人。第二天与龙崎教授谈起，他反而安慰我说，七濑老师是货真价实的大人，比我更懂如何照顾自己。

拥挤不堪的医院空气流通差，他喜欢安静宁愿独处向来嫌弃人多的地方。挂号排队手续繁琐，他从来都最怕麻烦。嗜吃青花鱼，实际上从不照顾自己的胃。天冷了懒得加衣服，居然因为厚衣服很重。

只是料理手艺很强而已。即便是大人，也是不爱惜自己身体的大人。

就算被你说啰嗦，我也，很想好好照顾你啊。

“明天就回来了。”

“嗯……”

周四了，终于只剩一天。

“七濑老师。”

“嗯？”

“明晚去看您。”

“寝室也不回了，哪里都不去了。”

“不稍微放松下吗。”

“七濑老师病着，我哪里有心情放松。”

久久没有回应。

“我大概有点想你。”

“你这些天……想我吗。”

气声般的低音。电话断了，手依旧保持拿手机的姿势。

你觉得呢。

月光高照，凭借记忆来到他的居所。敲门，没有回应。窗帘拉上，窗户微微发亮，应该只开着床头灯。

“七濑老师？”

“七濑老师？”

拍门。

“七濑老师？！”

灯明明亮着。

“七濑老师！”

电话没人接，短信全天没回复。

多希望在我迫不得已掏出备用钥匙前，就能回头撞见忘带手机忘关灯的你。提着菜篮和购物袋，昏黄路灯下出于羞涩脸颊红晕。没有好好照顾自己而生病，以至于担心我生气，不敢直视我的双眼。

“终于回来了啊。”

我是回来了。多希望是这样。

而不是眼前，你躺在被子里，没有一点回应。

“七濑老师！七濑老师！”

额头滚烫。

被我撩起的刘海凌乱着，头发能看出很久没打理。床头柜上手机一闪一闪，还停留在与我的短信页面。止咳药退烧药水杯温度计散落在床。

真的烧了不下一个下星期。

穿着睡衣，他被我抱在怀里扶起身，“抱歉……我现在大概没法给你做饭。”

“七濑老师，我带您去医院。”

“让你担心了，真是抱歉。”

“七濑老师。”

“没事，我就是睡了一会儿。”

明明是烧得昏过去了。

止不住的剧烈咳嗽，我轻拍着他的背。稍微缓解一点，我扶他起身喂他喝水。干裂的双唇在水的浸润下稍稍恢复一些血色。

“抱歉，今晚先回去吧。”

“你，好好休息……”

喑哑着嗓子说不出话，浑身止不住的冷战。他半躺在我怀中，摸着我的手。

冰凉的手。

褪去睡衣想给他换上厚衣服，打开衣柜发现几乎都是薄秋装。给他穿上我的外套，把他背起。关好灯锁好门，往最近的医院一路狂奔。

等不及救护车了。

为他替换衣物时他又昏过去，高烧烧得满面通红。趴在我背上，咳嗽声都气若游丝。

他轻得像一片纸。

医院，医院，医院。树木与街灯从眼前一闪而过。

我大约是真的害怕你离开，消失。即便我们的关系没有任何的定性。不是朋友，不是师生，不是恋人。以朦胧的感情为联系，莫名其妙熟络起来的陌生人，从见你的第一眼始，却再也不想让你离开我身边。

跑过三个路口。平常很近的距离却这样远。秋天的风冰冷刺骨，脸颊生疼。晚上十点，昏黄路灯一闪一闪，不时有车开着大灯经过。归家的人早已归家，零星的人在街上漫步。

黑发蹭着我的脖颈，你伏在我耳边微弱急促地呼吸。

口口声声劝我多吃蔬菜注意营养均衡，自己又只吃青花鱼。让我一个人要照顾好自己，自己却先没能做到。

我苦口婆心劝你去医院，不要小病拖成大病。我的话在你心里，原来是这样的没有分量吗。

七濑老师……您可真是过分。

让我头一回体会到这样的心痛，也只有您才能做到。

“七濑老师。”

“嗯……？”

“看见指示灯了吗？坚持一下。医院马上到了。”

“……真琴。”

“……”

“橘，真琴……”

气息拂过耳边，眼泪不受控制喷涌而出。

“在。”

“叫我的名字……”

“遥（はるか）……”

嘴角的眼泪这样苦涩。

“叫我，遥（はる）……”

“遥（はる）……”

语调发着颤。

“真琴……”

“真琴……”

微弱的气声，沙哑的嗓音呼唤着低喃着。简单的三音节，明明只是听惯了十九年的普通名字。

“真琴……”

“我在。”

TBC

  


  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-08-05  
评论：7  
热度：55

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278)  


评论(7)

热度(55)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://dudu3062.lofter.com/) [嘟嘟](https://dudu3062.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://qiulaihaitangyeyue.lofter.com/) [秋濑·海棠夜月](https://qiulaihaitangyeyue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://qiulaihaitangyeyue.lofter.com/) [秋濑·海棠夜月](https://qiulaihaitangyeyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://1386666.lofter.com/) [Outsider__](https://1386666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) [EAROwO](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://tsunatiamo.lofter.com/) [岚洋](https://tsunatiamo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://makoharu123.lofter.com/) [一颗包治百病的板蓝根](https://makoharu123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://472275827.lofter.com/) [ミゲン✿](https://472275827.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) [梦翔封印](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) [Anjasruhe](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) [T.W.](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://lkdlove.lofter.com/) [o东雨﹎](https://lkdlove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://kisles.lofter.com/) [吾王利威尔](https://kisles.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) [saka](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) [saka](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) [叁皓](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) [粉红毛毛桃](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) [kabio](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://bingshanxiaoxiong.lofter.com/) [冰山小熊](https://bingshanxiaoxiong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://718124m.lofter.com/) [Jariny](https://718124m.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://1252048802.lofter.com/) [紫薯](https://1252048802.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://zlzyhh.lofter.com/) [沈千烟](https://zlzyhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://icehan.lofter.com/) [夌寒](https://icehan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) [川岛源爷](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://leen7000.lofter.com/) [潮流生活](https://leen7000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	7. 【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 06-lattice

【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 06-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6)

阅前必读戳这里~[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)（一定要看阅前必读哦~）  


[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)

祝大家七夕快乐~

最近这几天三次忙，所以更新有些慢了，抱歉qaq

\-----------------分割线----------------

  


Chapter 06

By lattice

**七濑遥ver.**

我或许和图书管有着与生俱来的缘分。

在书堆中度过的童年，孤单又寂寥。

父母是医学教授，家里满当当的医学书籍。偶尔来家的小伙伴拿起乱翻被吓得哇哇哭，从那之后再无同龄人愿意来我家。即便没有这件事的诱导，我依旧对融入别人的世界毫无能力与兴趣，也不希望别人进入我的城池半分。

两个木质书架的狭窄间隙，刚好能容下我一人。抬头视线随书架衍伸，古朴的老式木吊顶雕刻着细密的花纹。高不见顶又深不可测，想在我的视力范围内仔细探究一番，都很困难。

我用书盖上脸。

理工类文史哲类，各类书我都爱看。幼年的我体弱多病又瘦又矮，厚厚几本书，很费劲才能搬动。落日斜阳笼罩下，老式窗台上几盆花开得正好。木桌与书架投射的阴影恰好能把我笼罩在内。小小的阴影是远离世俗的清静场所，也是我的庇护。放学跑回家做完作业，溜出家门去图书馆，待到九点闭馆，再迎着月色独自一人慢慢走回家。每天在图书馆的时光，几乎是我童年唯一的亮色。

一直以来我头脑还算灵光，很快能把作业完成，对着空旷大屋发愣。努力放慢速度却丝毫没能减少发愣的时间。我从不清楚父母何时能回家，事实上基本在我睡下很久后才能听见窸窣的声响。

他们爱我，我自然是知道的。他们在努力给我提供更优渥的成长环境，但这一切都要靠工作赚钱，我也是明白的。

只是这样，他们自己会寂寞吗。

有天晚上在被窝看书很晚才睡。第二天傍晚在图书馆，窗户大开。微风伴随夕阳而至，米黄色窗帘被风吹动。丝丝缕缕的油墨香，不知不觉把书盖在脸上。大概我如今能在浴缸中睡着，那时在图书馆也能很快入梦。

眼睛略微睁开一条缝，街灯一闪一闪，树木向后移动。深夜风中凉意如刀割，刮得脸颊生疼。肃杀的寒气，夜幕是阴沉沉的。我把脸贴在爸爸的背上。他并不十分高大，但后背宽阔结实。步伐稳当且不快，却依旧微微在喘气，或许我比起他上一次背我时，要成长得太多了。

图书室的管理员忽视了我的存在。心急如焚的父母最终找到管理员打开门，已深夜一点。用一堆书当被子，我依旧睡得香甜。他们终于在一堆书下把我抱出来时，究竟怀揣着怎样的心情。除慌乱外，会有……些许的内疚吗？我至今不清楚，那时也没能问。那之后不久，他们就出国了。物理距离开始取代心理距离，真正意义上独自一人的生活正式开始。

我这次出院后，和爸爸久违地通了电话。本打算问一下，想了想放弃了。两个寡言少语的人不适合这种煽情的交流。

不过这些都是后话了。

同样令人安心的后背，宽阔又结实。我迷蒙着醒来时，似乎已在急诊室。金属器械的碰撞声，听诊器冰凉的触感，把我从原本意识模糊状态中强行拖拽而出。

如果永远能在他背上，该有多好。

医生护士身着白衣，白色墙壁一尘不染。白色的被单床单，映入眼帘白茫茫一片，苍白又无力。走廊脚步回声，吊瓶液体一滴又一滴。我瞥着身上的病号服。他坐在陪护椅上，伏在我脚边，不知睡着还是醒着。意图大概是只要我一动，就能第一时间让他醒来。

黑眼圈与凌乱的头发，一夜都没睡吗。抱歉，让你操心了。

直至你自己醒来前，我都不会动一下的。

并不关心是什么病。原以为只是平常的感冒，晕过去也毫无知觉。从小到大那么多次全都挺过来了，或许他说的没错，我的确最不爱惜自己身体。

“为了我，您好歹爱惜一下啊！”

大概在急诊室，半梦半醒时听见了这句。

拥有良好家教的他向来谈吐得体，在我面前尤为毕恭毕敬。八月末到十月中旬，将近两个月的交情说长不长说短不短，依旧不足缩短距离，哪怕一分一毫。

不要总用那样疏远的称谓，不要总那样正式地说着敬语。距离感无可避免，但私心渴望尽量逃离这生疏的气氛。大概是我自我安慰及自我欺骗的方式之一。

有人在换药，脚边动了一下。他看着床头的体温记录表，黑眼圈遮不住欣喜的目光。

“在浴缸睡着还不吃药。七濑老师，肺炎……会出人命的！”

“抱歉，我以为是小毛病。”

护士再次给我量体温。我盯着床头的果篮。

“真的要多谢贵澄。昨晚把钱包落在外校，今早别人送到贵澄那里，他专门来了一趟，当时您还在睡。”

“你醒着？”

“有这样好的学生，七濑老师真是好福气！挂号急诊，办理住院手续，一个人忙上忙下。晚上也一直陪着，刚刚才睡了二十分钟不到。”插话的护士取出体温计，“烧退些了”。

“你睡会儿。”

“不用，现在想睡也睡不着呢。”

“你室友送来的？”

一个装饰得很浮夸的水果篮，卡片用粉色彩笔歪歪扭扭写着“祝七濑老师早日康复！！”的字样。

“嗯，他是个很好的人。”

我把头扭向窗外。

“七濑老师怎么了……上星期在超市也是，突然就生气了。”

……有些时候你的脑袋也该灵光一些。道理很浅显，读了那么多年书，应该能懂吧？

虽然也没什么联系就是了。

“七濑老师讨厌贵澄？”

“不。”

单纯的羡慕而已。

“每次提到他，您就很不开心。”

大概因为你们聊天很自如，吧。

七濑老师七濑老师，出自你口中，刻意又扎耳。

“除输液外，还要做理疗。”他在杯子里兑好温水，“要住院一段时间。”

“多久？”

吃药这种事我可以自己做到，肺炎而已又没瘫痪。如果他哪天交了女友，一定会把女友宠到毫无自理能力。

那，还真是世上最幸福的人。

心里这样想着，我依旧木然地张开嘴。有些时候我十分厌烦我自己。

奇苦无比的药水激出我的生理性眼泪，喝了几大口水才缓解反胃感。

“会稀释的。良药苦口……”

举着勺子一脸无辜，这个人的请求自始至终无法拒绝。紧皱着眉头强忍着恶心，任凭他把药一勺勺喂进嘴里。按剂量全部服下，差点把早餐吐出来。

“所以七濑老师如果不想再吃这样难吃的药，就一定要注意身体。”

“那你也答应我。”

“嗯？”

“以后和我说话，不加敬语，也不要再叫我七濑老师。”

只有两人在的病房，短暂的沉默，一时间没人开口。

脚步声谈话声回响渐大，也难掩屋内尴尬气氛的蔓延。瞥着他通红的脸颊，我低垂下头。果然太仓促心急不好，总不能以自己心意去揣测他人。

“遥（はるか）……？”

“叫我，遥（はる）。”

“遥（はる）……”

轻柔的气声在小心翼翼试探着，低声的呢喃却轻松在我心里掀起惊涛骇浪。这样的事，自我从小到大也只有你才能做到呐，真琴。

“诶……七濑老师怎么不说话了，是不是……”

“……”

“啊啊抱歉！遥，遥喜欢我这么称呼你吗？”

“嗯。”

喊我名字时发自内心的微笑，怎样都看不够。

“那遥要答应我要多注意身体。不能在浴缸睡觉，生病就看医生。”

点点头。

既然是真琴，可是要必须遵守的。

“如果遥再这样，下次我就真生气了。”

略微下垂的温柔眼眸，总是和善扬起的笑脸，生气的那刻究竟会显露出怎样的神色？与“可怕”不同，生气的真琴，或许会是一副哀伤的面孔，足以让我心疼许久。

“昨晚遥喊的那几声……真的很好听。如果可以，也想让你用真琴来称呼我。”

真琴……

“遥笑了！”

“才没笑。”

国中时养过一只叫まこ的黑狗，它伴随我度过了青春期里最快乐的时光。有什么难过的事都是对它倾诉，它是我最好的朋友。

我刚上国中时，真琴才四岁。

“它已经……”

不在，很久了。

“我虽然叫まこと不叫まこ，但是呢，有什么难过的事都可以告诉我。就像上次在你家厨房里聊天那样，明显感觉七濑老师……啊不！明显感觉遥轻松了许多。我呢，一直想让你开心。难过的事情也想与你一同分担呢。”

如果可以的话，太好了。

“真琴……”

“在。”

“困吗？”

“啊……有些。不过要等中午龙崎老师来。”原计划昨晚回来的怜被校方留下脱不开身。

“你睡一会儿。”

“我去睡，遥……会寂寞吧？”

或许。

很多事完全可以拜托护士，但如果对象是真琴，意义就完全不同。

打篮球锻炼出的强壮手臂给我端来水杯，骨节分明的大手拿着纸巾一点点仔细拭去退烧药造成的冷汗。就坐在我身边，不到半米的距离。如同那次在伞下，彼此的气息感受得十分真切。疲倦却仍旧微笑着，轻声的话语喊着我的名字，每一声都使我心悸。

我病着。依旧发着烧，头痛欲裂浑身酸疼，咳得喘不上气。即便如此，由内而外的喜悦依旧充盈着心房。温柔似水的声线，微微轻笑的模样。与其说是声音和笑颜，不如说整个人都拥有着魔力。

能够治愈世间万物的“真琴魔法”，自我见到的第一眼即开始生效。这些他暂时还不会知晓，不过没关系。

一切或许早已注定好。

这辈子只能对我一人生效了。

“遥比昨天有精神太多了，手也暖和了不少。”不知何时手被他悄悄拉上，“能够一直这样拉着遥的手……真好。”

能让我知道，真琴，你就在我身边啊。

“如果是考试季，我绝不允许他这样乱来。”

在怜的百般劝说下，真琴终于去一旁的陪护床上躺着。均匀的呼吸声传来，头一挨枕头就入眠。

每晚都查寝。虽然很多时候只是走过场，夜不归宿是明令禁止的。不知道现在有没有松动。看样子，还是原来老一套。

“学校那边我来摆平。不过啊，这孩子还真痴情。”

我别开视线。

怜把后续事情处理好，稳妥了住院手续。下周六就能出院。

“我就说完全没必要……一周啊。”

“遥前辈还在说这种话。就算不为你自己，也要为他想想啊！”

我示意他小点声。

“昨天晚上橘君疯了一样，哭着给我打电话。他生怕你……那哭声听着我都揪心，从来没见他这样子过。我一直清楚遥前辈相当固执，但你也稍稍体谅下他的苦心吧。”

始料不及。一场不算大的病，会对他影响这样严重。

“遥前辈，确确实实喜欢橘君吧？”

“……”

“既然这样那更要多照顾下自己啊，你忍心让他太难过吗。”

一针见血。

“理论上讲，师生恋虽然是禁忌，但遥前辈……目前不是老师，之前与橘君也不同院……如果真的交往，在人前还是要稍微避一下，免得落人口实。”怜一推眼镜，“橘君是个值得托付终身的好孩子。”

即便是旁人眼中“因不合群而被流放的老师”，也从未试图忤逆过命运的安排。不如说这安排让我十分感激，如今看来尤为如此。无需屈臣于世俗的压力，不用被罩上奇怪的名号。充满着不确定性的感情，终有一天真的会有个好归宿。既然命运女神最终还是把他带至我身边，那我也欣然接受命运的眷顾。

我是这样希望的。

“你怎么……？”

做完理疗回来，他在陪护床上，噼里啪啦打着字。

“下课了啊。”

灿烂的微笑。

就在昨晚，真琴说要请五天假。年轻人爱异想天开。怜也表态，周五周六两天晚上不在寝，查寝问题好说歹说过去了，再这样下去迟早纸包不住火。

“遥想让我去上课，我会去的。但是，我每天都会来看你的。”

没有真琴睡在身旁，空荡荡的病房只有自己一人。病情没有严重到需要二十四小时陪护，只是难捱的寂寞突如其来侵袭，有些想掉泪。不远处护士站有着轻微的声响。一阵阵咳嗽导致我睡不好觉。

我喜欢真琴，不如说我十分爱他。

遥（はる），只有家人才能用，是最为亲昵的称呼。

或许我潜意识想让他成为我的家人。短短不到两个月，两人的生命之树却无可避免地相互缠绕着生根。二十七年独自一人忙碌奔波，咬牙挺过种种难关，终于有人可以给我一个倚靠的臂膀。一直不懂如何拒绝别人，又甚至因此委屈自己，也终于能够在一个人面前彻底褪下伪装的外衣。

橘真琴，是个温柔的好名字，也是个温柔的人。这个拥有温柔的好名字的温柔的人出现在我的视野，我便能心满意足。怀揣这样的心思，总不至于过度伤神。

就像他现在并没有过多理会我。

“我写完了哦，遥。”

“这么快？”

“有遥在，效率会很高。”

他拉近椅子坐在我身边。

“我不信。我来检查一下。”

果然看上去是保质保量完成了……

“真的不会影响你吗？”

“不会的。之前在图书馆也是这样。我每次忙完，你也是刚好。”

不知是巧合还是我与他有意为之呢。

“遥，能遇见你，真好。”

“一直努力活在别人希望的样子里，头一回萌生如此强烈的……想法，奇妙又开心。时不时让我飘飘然，又可以轻松让我伤心绝望，都是因为你。”

“遇到你之后的每一天呢，我都很满足，很充实，又很幸福。见到你甚至成了起床的动力。想让自己更出色，更完美。遇见你之前从来没有这样的想法，这种感觉说实话很新奇。”

不必以旁人眼中的完美姿态展示在我眼前。抛开外在一切不谈，即便没有那些出色的因素，我爱慕的也终究是真真实实的你。

不信的话，你看我眼里，现在只有谁。

“遥的眼睛里，只有我一人的倒影呢。”

他轻笑着，瞳孔里泛起涟漪。

会读心呢。

那你呢？

“遥，可以自己看哦。”

一点也没错。

TBC

  


  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-08-09  
评论：9  
热度：53

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d)  


评论(9)

热度(53)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://sodaa502.lofter.com/) [啦啦啦啦啦](https://sodaa502.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://qiulaihaitangyeyue.lofter.com/) [秋濑·海棠夜月](https://qiulaihaitangyeyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://cielrinr.lofter.com/) [景小槿](https://cielrinr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://kitsunenino.lofter.com/) [狐九( '﹃'⑉)](https://kitsunenino.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://buging.lofter.com/) [刘小鳖](https://buging.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) [EAROwO](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) [梦翔封印](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) [Anjasruhe](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) [叁皓](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) [绝丘](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://ritsukkka.lofter.com/) [Rikka🍓](https://ritsukkka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ha-lu-ka.lofter.com/) [遥](https://ha-lu-ka.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://031025taaa.lofter.com/) [T](https://031025taaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) [粉红毛毛桃](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) [苏苏苏](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) [苏苏苏](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) [T.W.](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) [川岛源爷](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://lkdlove.lofter.com/) [o东雨﹎](https://lkdlove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://hst-yysf-sutcliff.lofter.com/) [夏日亦然](https://hst-yysf-sutcliff.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://leen7000.lofter.com/) [潮流生活](https://leen7000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://abrianelina-tpt.lofter.com/) [✨-AbrianELINA-✨](https://abrianelina-tpt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://74365664.lofter.com/) [每天做青花鱼](https://74365664.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://shiran866.lofter.com/) [矢染](https://shiran866.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	8. 【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 07-lattice

【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 07-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 07](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02)

阅前必读戳这里~[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)（一定要看阅前必读哦~）

[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)

\-----------------分割线-------------------  


Chapter 07

By lattice

**橘真琴ver.**

“遥先待在家里，外面太冷。”

我披上外套拿起购物清单出门。

一星期的治疗，遥身体已恢复大半，执意要出院。十月接近末尾，风中寒意陡增。灌进脖子如刀割般刺骨，我拉紧衣服拉链。

字迹清秀又刚劲，语言简洁列举清晰，居然还画上了蔬菜的模样。栩栩如生，不愧是吃这碗饭的人。

与天气变化正相反，这段时间与遥的关系迅速升温。时常去他家，不为别的，就为陪陪他。在那样大的房子里独居，是他也会寂寞，虽然不显露出来。单纯觉得，能与他接近就很舒服。

不同于传统观念中画师的狂放，并没有满地乱扔的废稿。用具摆放整齐，米黄色壁纸洁净素雅，桌椅没有过多雕饰。正如他这个人，简单又干净。

绘画是他忙里偷闲的方式，也有打发时间的因素在。我靠在门边，他背对着我，在画架上涂涂抹抹。色块与线条蕴含着感情。抒发感情时，没有谁愿意被打扰。挺直的后背匀称的身材，宽松的家居服也穿得十分好看。回头对上我的视线，一瞬间嘴角淡淡的笑意，下一秒又恢复原样。

“饿了么？”

不知是否是我眼花。

如果有一天能见到他的笑颜，那便此生无憾。

阵阵香气飘来，油锅炒菜声，排气扇嗡嗡响。虽没开地暖，屋内还是更为暖和。窗外华灯初上，玻璃附上一层水雾，他的倒影不甚清晰。

恍惚间以为我与他早已是家人。为工作归来的我精心烹饪的菜肴，我大概一定会吃到一点也不剩的。

“真琴会做饭吗？”

“不会呢。”

“要学吗？”

“我……我还是……”

还是算了吧。

“我只是去他家，晚上就回来。”

学校管理甚为严格，周末也不例外。

“太慢了啊真琴……该表白就表白该上就上嘛。我以为七濑老师住院时你们就交往了。不，我以为你们在那之前就……大晚上的连家都去过了，天时地利人和……”

贵澄挑起狐狸眼，我拎起枕头砸过去。

还是会不自觉脸红。果然比起之前一点长进没有。

“我感觉七濑老师同样喜欢你。”

能察觉到他炽热的感情。浓浓爱意的注视却不单纯只是恋爱的气息，深邃眼眸中的哀伤我却始终没能参透。

他呢，是个很难捉摸的人。

“那次和你一起去食堂，正好碰上他。眼神要把我杀死……”

“我问过。他说不讨厌你呢，贵澄。”

贵澄转过身，一脸狐疑。这段时间篮球队由他负责，方便腾给我更多的课外时间。

“一晚不回也可以，我尽量想办法帮你。次数不能太多就是了。”

可操作度不高。同校不同院，他并不能帮到什么忙。

也根本不好意思去求龙崎教授……

“你来我家，怜，不，龙崎教授知道吗？”与他并肩坐在沙发上，相隔大概二十厘米。我的安全距离，应该也是他的。“上次他跟我说有些事最好避一下。”

“啊？”

“没什么。”他站起身，“我去画一会儿，你看吗？”

“诶？”

“比你站在我身后更方便。”

“可是……”

“我在的时候，你不是干什么都会有效率吗？”

对遥而言也是这样。

我托腮凝视他的一笔一画。高超技巧与强烈个人色彩相融合。他偏爱蓝色系，据说是因为对水与大海的喜爱。

“没理由，喜欢就是喜欢。”

这就是泡在浴缸到睡着的原因？

“现在每次都设闹铃。”他放下画笔，“困了？”

一直强撑着努力睁眼使他始终能出现在我视线范围内。他问我的同时，我的头狠狠磕在桌上，被他劝去沙发上躺一会儿。

醒来时头有些晕，身上盖了他的毯子和外套。下午五点的瑰丽天空，衬得没开灯的室内暗沉沉的。在离我很近的桌子那里，敲着键盘的手指白皙纤长。依旧是纯白的宽松家居服，落地窗反射的光影把他整个人笼罩在内。窗外秋日庭院静谧无人，石桌石椅被红叶覆盖。我曾提出帮他清扫，被拒绝了。

也对，美好的氛围谁也不忍心破坏。

坐在他旁边的椅子，帮着他一起看。希望我的意见可以为他提供参考。能帮到他的忙，我很开心。

“龙崎教授说得没错，遥果然不擅长拒绝人呢。”

邮件一封封。谈心的，聊家常的，倒苦水的。恋爱问题，学业问题，能问的都问了。

“很麻烦。”

遥本人不擅长处理这些，不知道为什么学生们都找来。

“因为遥很有魅力，又可靠。”

他耳根发红。

“还发烧？”

“不。”

“但是遥的脸好红……”

“……”

“我也有心事想要遥来帮我调解。不过呢，想去那间阅览室。”

白天再怎样鼓起勇气也没能说出口的话。

短信的发明真是造福人类。见不到对方，很多话反而更方便说出口。看见他泛红的脸颊，我或许会语塞，或是脸红过他。

“明天下午？”

把手机放到床头，闭上眼。贵澄试图和我聊天说笑，我扭过去没有理他。

就是在这里。将近两个月前，推开这扇门，回头对上他的视线。

从未曾知晓到过度熟悉，熟悉得那样清楚。关于这里的一切：老旧的设备，檀香木的香气。整齐的桌椅，鹅黄的窗帘布。白衬衫与钢笔，轻声翻动书页的模样，一举一动烙印在心上。

“‘还冷吗’，是我们的第一句对话？”

“是。”

一切与那时分毫不差。不同的是，如今的我正如计划的那般满怀心事。

且是必须要向你，遥，倾诉的心事。

“遥还记得我们第一次见面吗？”

他愣了一下。

“我抱着篮球。”

“嗯。”

“是遥，先看的我吗？”

“……”

别开视线脸颊绯红，是他独有的默认方式。

周日下午接近傍晚，图书馆空无一人的顶楼。玻璃门与木质高窗，日暮西斜染上一片金黄。

“那个时候，我在想，‘七濑桑到底是不是老师呢……’这样想着。”

“你觉得我像吗？”

“说不准呢。”

他手扶桌沿。

四目相对，只是寂静。并不甚温暖的阅览室被视线染上温度。

“真琴，你，有心事……”

他鼓起勇气般抬起头。

“是呢。”

“那……是什么。”

“遥的笑容，太少见了。”

“我本身很少笑。”

“我这两个月来，看上去与往常无差。但总是心神不定的。所以呢，希望遥调解一下。”

“见到遥的第一面，就觉得遥是位美人。”

他别开头。

白皙皮肤吹弹即破，睫毛微颤鼻梁高挺。脸部轮廓清晰，没有一点赘肉。乌黑头发打理整齐，侧颜也足够美。

“不要用美这个词。”

“嗯……好看。可以吗？”

“继续说。”

他身子往后倾，努力保持面无表情的神态。

“我的笑容是不自觉的，并不代表真正开心。是遥的话，一定不一样。”

毕竟不常笑……

“大概。”

“不过啊，我现在是笑着的。是因为和遥相遇……很幸福。能更多地了解遥，这样的每一天都让我十分欣喜。”

知道得更多，非但不会泯灭新鲜感。逐渐深入了解他的过程，本身已成为对他爱慕的一部分。

“大概，想见到遥更多的样子。”

无论是身着制服整理书籍的修长手指，一把伞下微微发颤的睫毛，还是披着围裙思考晚餐食谱时蹙起的眉头。亦或是校门口蓝配白时不时低头看手表时的局促神态。一幕幕刻在心上，一闭眼就在眼前浮现。我不懂绘画，可惜了这样足以创作出世上最美画作的素材。

害羞的，吃醋的，低头沉思的，你的模样，或多或少都见过大概。从不过度表露出的喜悦，全凭略微上扬的尾音来察觉。

我也还想……

“大概只剩下笑颜。但遥从来不笑，至少在我面前。”

平淡逐趋惊愕的目光。当然他没在看我。

“你画的？”

是啊……

“画的我？”

“嗯……贵澄出的主意，说你看了一定会笑。”

开心地笑出来，或是嘲讽之笑……总之会笑的。

我知道我画风很奇特啦。

“原来我长这样……”

他并没笑，目瞪口呆一脸惊愕。

这幅拙劣的画作耗费了好几晚。内容大概是他在我心里最初的样子。文字难以全然表达的震撼，图画……其实也难。至少对我来说是这样。

再名贵的画笔，细密勾勒出的线条，也不足以还原他的美。

况且我也没有这般精湛的技艺。

“遥，能感受到我的心意吗？”

“遥……是位成熟的大人，或许只觉得我是莽撞的孩子，仅此而已。也对，第一次见到我，我是那副样子。”

“我呢，一直觉得遥相当温柔。慢慢又发现遥很不爱照顾自己，某些时候比小孩子还执拗。比如……”

“过几天买恒温浴缸。”

“恒温浴缸也不行！”

“真琴啰嗦。”他扭开头，“再啰嗦我走了。”

拉住作势要往外走的手腕，脸一下子贴得很近。

专属于他的体温味道与鼻息。

“遥总爱什么事都自己一人扛。但有的时候也有些脆弱呢。”

“脆弱什么的……”

“不能算脆弱，算人之常情吧？之前我有时也会一个人默默地难受，遇见遥之后坚强了许多。想着能够成为遥的依靠，自己就必须先成为一个更强大的人。”

没有甩开手，只是默默盯着我的脚尖。

“就算不知道那些事，第一眼见到遥的那刻，我……就想成为遥一辈子的依靠。”

我的嘴唇在发抖，语调发着颤。

“第一次见到你就觉得：啊，就是这个人了。一切都是上天安排好的。”

后来和贵澄谈起这些，被嘲笑许久。但那般情形，面对自己深爱的人，即便是情场老手，也未必能比我淡定几分。

“一开始的确是沉溺于遥的外表，后来又被人格魅力深深吸引，慢慢又逐渐察觉到遥也很需要我，我也想更多地照顾你……如果我的感情得到了一点点回报，我就会，很开心。”

“很抱歉说了这些唐突的话。”

我依旧怀抱有信心，对他，对我自己。即便有太多不确定因素在。

我，爱他。所以我了解他。专属于他每个微小动作背后的涵义，他每个语气词蕴含着怎样的感情，或许他自己都未曾在意。

“我，爱你。七濑遥，我……爱你。”

“七濑桑，七濑老师，无论是怎样的称呼。”

“不因为你是谁，你究竟是怎样，只是因为你是遥，我就爱你。”

被我拉住的手腕微微发抖，一点点抬起的脸庞，眼眸中闪烁着从未见过的光芒。

我没猜错。

“无论如何都想成为你一辈子的爱人。”

“所以啊，如果遥对我持以同样的情感，怀抱有同样的想法……能笑一笑，权当是默认吗？”

羞于启齿的话，居然流畅地也就说出来了。

秋日天空干净澄澈。斜阳余晖下白皙脸庞微微扬起，发梢睫毛渲染上一层金。

眼角上挑，嘴角上扬。眉毛微微有些耷拉，双眼眯起却不舍得紧闭。如美酒般香醇甘冽，原来你的笑颜是这副模样。

袖口被轻拉了一下。

遥后来讲，那大概是他从出生到那时为止笑得最厉害的一次。不过也都是后话了。

轻轻撩动他的头发，洗发水的香气很喜欢。自从我说喜欢哪个牌子的味道，每天便都能闻到。能被我整个揽入怀中的纤瘦身材。脖颈细长，皮肤嫩白又光滑。声音清冷却好听，埋在我肩头，低声呢喃着真琴我也爱你。

初吻究竟是什么味道，我早已记不清楚。回想起他主动地配合，在那个接近黄昏的时刻。属于我与他二人雷鸣般的心跳声为伴奏，只记起自然而然勾起他下巴时，我强装镇定的模样。

TBC  
  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-08-13  
评论：7  
热度：57

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6)  


评论(7)

热度(57)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) [羽痕](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://2117110.lofter.com/) [2117110](https://2117110.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://2117110.lofter.com/) [2117110](https://2117110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) [丫絨棠](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://sjdydazs.lofter.com/) [野鸡脖子](https://sjdydazs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://15870002122.lofter.com/) [江泺](https://15870002122.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://chuyoudexianrenzhang.lofter.com/) [仙人掌上雨初晴](https://chuyoudexianrenzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://zsj9099.lofter.com/) [sunjun](https://zsj9099.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) [EAROwO](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) [梦翔封印](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) [saka](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) [saka](https://1427120756.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) [叁皓](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) [T.W.](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://leen7000.lofter.com/) [潮流生活](https://leen7000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://hst-yysf-sutcliff.lofter.com/) [夏日亦然](https://hst-yysf-sutcliff.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://eito8888.lofter.com/) [临下君](https://eito8888.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://tsurujan.lofter.com/) [泠泠泠小弦](https://tsurujan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) [粉红毛毛桃](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) [kabio](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://cckaichu.lofter.com/) [date](https://cckaichu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) [绝丘](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	9. 【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 08-lattice

【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 08-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 08](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a)

阅前必读戳这里~[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)（一定要看阅前必读哦~）  


[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)

\-----------------分割线-------------------

  


Chapter 08

By lattice

**七濑遥ver.**

“或许因为我家有弟弟妹妹……”

他搬张椅子在我身边坐下。听说阅览室的暖空调远没有寝室足，此时只有我与他二人。

我趴在桌上准备午休，披着他的衣服。

独特的香气甜而不腻，是足以让我安心的好味道。

十月结束了。

算是即将入冬吧？伴随夏日闷热烦躁气息的篮球落地声逐渐消失，四下寂静只能听见我与他的呼吸。

草木结霜，美景没了大半。待到下雪会有好景致，如今无雨无雪，干冷天空灰蒙蒙。破败的秋景，行人匆匆更是谁也无暇驻足。

我是不喜欢冬天的。厚重的衣服走路都困难，感冒的滋味也不好受。更不能在浴缸泡太久。皮肤总会冻裂，彻骨的寒风又加剧了疼痛。

“一直在这里陪我，真的没问题？”

“今天下午我没有课呢。遥……遥是睡不着吗？”

“……”

莫名的感情积压在心头，有些烦躁。

“我有弟弟妹妹，所以我可能比较会照顾人。睡不着的话，我可以给遥讲睡前故事。”

不该是晚上睡前才讲的吗。

真是……负责的好哥哥。

可现在，你是我的男友呢。

踩在棉花糖上一般，度过了与他在一起的第一周。与其说是因激动而轻飘飘，不如说是没有交往的强烈实感。若有若无的距离感，我一向最讨厌。

“总觉得有些太快了……”

提及在我家留宿，他下意识想要拒绝。查寝很严，但周六周日稍微松一些的情况下……

“只是周末那当然没什么。人之常情嘛，看在遥前辈的份上……”

怜絮叨着我谈个恋爱多么的不容易，可以努力给我创造各种机会让我享受恋爱生活。怜说得再多，真琴不愿意，我也没有任何办法。

除开时不时略微的怯弱，真琴算是完美的男友。走路时永远走在靠车的那一侧，多穿衣服脱下给我披上，每晚电话里的晚安温柔又甜蜜。由内而外的关心细致入微，外貌更不用再赘述。

“真琴的外套好重。”

又热又重，直观展现出体格差。

不过也让我没了费尽心思买厚衣服的必要了。

有时我也觉得自己相当无趣，融入不进当下年轻人的世界。

“思考约会地点……是男方的任务吧。”

“……”

“啊不不不遥前辈我不是那个意思。”

我起身径直走出怜的办公室。

下课铃响起，我站在门口瞥着走廊。匆匆赶来的身影，看见我的瞬间目光顿时有了神采。

“遥……”

扬起笑脸。

“一起吃午饭，如果可以。”

“诶？！遥没问题的话，我也没问题的。只是担心遥很忙……”

“我没事。”

听着他的脚步闷头往前走，他默默跟在身后。不得已保持一些距离，这毕竟是学校。

和比自己大八岁的男人交往……会是他一辈子的污点吗。

恋爱的走向或许全得靠真琴来定，要辛苦他了，我这个不擅长主动的人。下午阅览室依旧门可罗雀，该忙的早已忙完。从书架上随便抽了一本，晦涩的专业名词难以看懂。

百无聊赖。

老式钟表滴答响，指针一点点挪着。冬日天空暗沉又萧索，拿起手机又放回桌上。为了透气窗子只开了条缝，夹带着雾气与泥土气的风灌入室内。不知怎样编辑短信，又不知该以怎样的话题与他聊天。

找话题似乎一直是真琴的任务。但其实只要在他身边，即便只是用万年不变轻柔声线一遍遍呼唤我的名字，就已足够。

交往对我们而言，说句不好听的，或许是甜蜜的负担也说不定。无法相见的时刻，相较于交往前更为难捱。他的体温他的味道，一旦熟悉就再也难以离开。依偎在他怀中代替泡澡，成了我最为放松的事。

海风寒气不敌他围巾的温暖。长长的针织黑围巾款式普通，借助微弱的亮光也能看出并不崭新。据他所言是他从高中始一直戴到现在。晚上十点海边寂寥无人，围着同一条围巾的我与他裹得如同两个球。我看着他呼出的白气，与他紧靠在一起抵着头。

“这样真好呢，遥。”

也真冷呢。我怀疑他出来一趟带上了所有的衣物。

“遥，遥还冷吗？”

手中热茶香气渐淡，温度一点点下降。手被他轻轻抚上。

“这样，还会冷吗？”

天气很棒，视野绝佳。细碎繁星点缀夜空，天与海的界限不分明。海水满盈盈的，倒影在水中荡漾，并不清晰。

“真琴……”

轻柔地，一遍遍地，呼唤着你的名字。

如果再也没了答复。

如果真琴突然消失，会怎样？

每每来不及思考就从梦中惊醒，满头大汗坐起喘息。

与他的感情虽有着极强的宿命感。但，外界的力量若想连根斩断，似乎也是轻而易举。

不是似乎是一定。

无人的深夜辗转难眠。想联系又生怕打扰他。如果此时此刻真琴陪在身边，一切……说不定都会，暂时好起来。

“遥的眼眸中，能看见银河呢。”

正如现在。

“我眼里难道不是真琴吗？”

“也对呢。”

微笑的模样，璀璨如星空。怀抱很温暖，心跳声强有力。

“只是这样，我就，很开心。”

普通的一个吻，绵长又虔诚。

意外地先从脸颊开始，小猫一样地撒娇。肌肤相贴，品尝着让彼此安心的味道。从脸颊逐渐亲吻到额头，再由额头一点点向下。嘴唇温热的触感，胡渣微微有些扎脸。

“真琴该刮胡子了。”

“遥，很美味。”

避开了我的话。微弱的光亮在黑暗中细细勾勒出侧脸的轮廓，不如说他整个人就发着光。

刚交往时，身体接触怎样都不够，只是牵手也会心跳不已。还来不及回味，又是一个缠绵的深吻。被他揽在怀里，被他长驱直入。这样被侵犯的感觉，也不差。心跳强烈如同雷鸣，口腔与鼻息都被他紧紧霸占。已有些喘不上气，他却丝毫没有停下的意味。

从未与他探讨过恋爱观，他还年轻。对我而言，爱上就是爱上了。我是男人，他也是。虽然这暂时没对恋爱进程起到影响。

“遥前辈指的莫非是柏拉图式爱情？感觉橘君不会……”

其实每次怜的金丝边眼镜掉到地上，或许都是个什么flag。我不想承认这一点，不过总之不是好事。

自始至终努力掩饰对真琴的欲望，但也只是在自欺欺人。眼镜落地发出清脆声响的瞬间，我不得不彻底逼迫自己发现这点。

“恋爱观？嗯……从来没考虑过呢。只是，我很喜欢遥哦。”

离学校有段距离的街心花园，秋日景色依旧还在。肩并肩一路不语。直到真正逃离所谓的“危险地带”，也不知是谁先主动，十指相扣。

“如果可以，我想拉着遥的手满校园逛。像普通情侣那样，正大光明一起逛街看电影。”

不忍看他懊丧的神情，交往……究竟是对是错。

“校园……要逛也是我带你。”

环视四周无人在意，牵手的动作更大了些。

“你那边有多少人知道？”

“贵澄是知道的。”

“……”

“遥可以放心啦。他还给我出主意呢。嗯，他会给我们保密的。”

那个粉毛，长着就是一张爱传八卦的脸。

“什么主意？”

“让我更主动些。因为我相比于遥，确实是个更主动的人呢。”

主动，吗。

如果这样就算主动……

被他表白的那日相比于惊喜，更是意料之内的感动。如同之前排演过，彼此的了解早就熟稔，或许原本就有心灵相通。爱吃薄荷糖的他，吻也不出意料是薄荷味道的。勾起我下巴时，包裹浓浓爱意的温柔眼眸，甜腻得如同酒心巧克力。就连混杂在其中一闪而过的占有欲也都出乎意料地自然又连贯，我也是他也是。无法避免的失落与他的吻同时降临，我闭上眼。这样优秀的真琴，果真是经验充分。

直到最后，僵硬的动作与慌乱的神态最终还是将他出卖。果然还是新手，同样的心狂跳不止，同样紧张又期待着。

对那种事也抱有同样的期盼。

会吗，说不定呢。

第二次在阅览室，便放开了许多。逐渐上升的室温与急促的呼吸相交织，唇齿交缠时出于本能紧搂着他的腰，也被他束缚在怀中动弹不得。下身不自觉地相互磨蹭，男性的气息毫无保留地袭来。察觉到我已体力不支，他与我只是嘴唇相触。湿润温热的唇瓣相贴，仅是这样，就足够让我……

兴奋。

毕竟，真琴是我的爱人。

想和爱人做世界上最幸福的事，又有什么错。

“遥的眼睛，好美。”

刻意压低的声线。

“美到能溢出水来呢。”

总是温柔地下垂着的双眼微微眯起，俯下身来，额头相抵。毫不厌倦，不如说怎样都不够。

接吻过于激烈带来的的窒息感，如果是和真琴，我……十分喜欢。粗重的呼吸声，深秋初冬的风拍打着窗户。室温不高，脸部气温却在攀升。

“真琴……”

“嗯？”

“……阁楼。”

只有我一人有钥匙。

“要去吗？”

许久没有答复。鼓起勇气抬起头，对上他局促的微笑。

“会不会有点……太快了呢。”

“今晚留宿在我家，也是可以的。”

始终没能说出口。

啊啊，这样的事……

“主动献媚失败？”

我垂下头。

从未想主动与别人成为这种关系。果然真琴，很神奇。

花树繁盛之时，街心公园的景致十分美。随风扬扬洒洒，花瓣漫天飞舞跃入眼中。平日里忙于工作疏于欣赏，但有幸能有所感知。早晨步行上班经过旁侧的狭长街道，似乎能听见花瓣落地声，整条街飘散着恬淡香气。初冬之时被落叶包围，如同铺上一层软垫。总要放轻脚步，生怕破坏了落叶的静美氛围。

我不知能否经住时间的考验。况且可能的几种结局我也早能预料到。

即便只能在无人的角落里约会。或许我永经受不起波澜壮阔的爱情。如果那些不切实际的妄想与和他平平淡淡永远在一起，我一定会选后者。

这样就好。只要有他在，就好。

“等到明年春天，我们一起来这里看樱花吧？”

当然好啊。我对他笑了笑。

只要那时还能够在一起。

TBC

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-08-17  
评论：4  
热度：44

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02)  


评论(4)

热度(44)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://244434.lofter.com/) [楚丘](https://244434.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://1386666.lofter.com/) [Outsider__](https://1386666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://mn09-1.lofter.com/) [風つき](https://mn09-1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) [EAROwO](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) [梦翔封印](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://1252048802.lofter.com/) [紫薯](https://1252048802.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) [川岛源爷](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) [白离馆](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) [造梦先生 ROCZY](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) [T.W.](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://leen7000.lofter.com/) [潮流生活](https://leen7000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) [kabio](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) [Anjasruhe](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://0577gu.lofter.com/) [57碳](https://0577gu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ha-lu-ka.lofter.com/) [遥](https://ha-lu-ka.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) [-两个团子-](https://akasakainko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://anywaku.lofter.com/) [白群](https://anywaku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) [Jean菁](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) [PitoPia!](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) [叁皓](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	10. 【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 09-lattice

【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 09-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 09](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46)

阅前必读戳这里~[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)（一定要看阅前必读哦~）

[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)

\-----------------分割线-------------------  


Chapter 09

By lattice

**橘真琴ver.**

“所以，大概就是这样。”

办公室空调暖风强劲，眼前一阵发晕。坐在对面的鹰钩鼻扶了扶眼镜，在努力穿透如酒瓶底般的厚镜片投射来杀气。

真可惜并没起作用。

我环顾四周。老师们正努力装作两耳不闻窗内事。不经意对上视线，某位不熟悉的老师挤出一个笑又慌忙低下头。

此时此刻遥在干什么？坐在阅览室百无聊赖，等着我去找他吧。据他所言，与我交往后的日常时间，如果我不在身边，他会特别无聊。我不敢全然相信，权当他在开玩笑。

“橘君？”

“橘君？”

令人作呕的眼神，死死盯住我。或许是遥的太过纯净透彻，衬得世间恶人的眼光更为肮脏污秽。即便脸上堆满假笑。

“嘛，不单是我一个人的意思，是院里领导的意见呢。自入校以来橘君就是赋予众望的学生，传出去……后果橘君应该比我更清楚吧。”

皱纹与斑点中挤出的促狭三角眼，声音噪得像破锣在敲。简单对话的火药味促使其余老师频频抬头。

“对院里名声不好。努力拉拢来的学生，就这么辜负我们的期望。你让我们面子何存呢？”

事实上这是三天里第二次找我了。

面前这位奇丑无比的家伙是学院的风纪领导，在学生间也算出名。

“我们学院除水平外，历来更重视风气。风气不在，就没有发展的根基。橘君虽然是优等生，但看起来对校规校纪的掌握还是有待加强呢。”

六点三十分。电子表显示的红色数字相当扎眼。其他老师已没了看热闹的兴趣，陆陆续续起身收拾东西出门。偌大的办公室逐渐安静。

窗外天幕紫红与黑色相过渡，点点碎星点缀其间。太阳将落未落之际的天空壮阔又美丽，只适合与遥一同欣赏。

烦躁。

“抱歉老师，我不知道您想表达什么。”

“自己做的事还不清楚吗，橘君？”

称呼我姓氏时蛮横上扬的尾音充满挑衅的意味。

“抱歉我不明白。”

我的微笑是防卫，比如此时此刻。习惯性扬起笑脸，却是所谓的笑里带刀。

这是一位靠关系上位的老师，据说品行不佳。我对他打心底尊重不起来，平心而论他的学识比不上龙崎教授半分。

事实上这种人总会有无端的自信，与自己能力不相称的自信。此时他正凭骨子里特有的狂妄，对我做着长篇大论的演讲。

“人啊，果然都不是完美的。橘君别丧气，优等生总会有心理缺陷的嘛。”

诸如此类，吐沫星子满天飞。

我不会与他争吵的。长久以来的良好教养只是驱使我把他驳到无话可言，且全程毕恭毕敬。虽被他称作“辩论队出身耍小聪明”。

我与遥从不在学校内部大庭广众下过于亲昵，“有伤风化”一说不知从何而来。从未觉得自己完美，但爱上遥是我一生最幸运的事。过去的十九年疲于应对父母的期盼，努力制造“优等生”的虚假外壳。有了遥后，长久的影响当然是人生有了目标，所谓为两人共同的未来而努力。

“想和真琴永远在一起。”

对他的了解与十足的信任，我们当然会永远在一起。这是毋庸置疑的。理所当然的话语出自他口，算是一针强心剂。

“所以必须要负起责任来。按我现在能做到的，就是好好学习。”

我回过头，他坐在被窝里，穿着睡衣拿着本书。

我不好意思给挤出星星眼的贵澄讲述这晚的经历。

“灯有些暗，再开一盏？”

“不用的哦。”

“真琴大概什么时候睡？”

段考前习惯熬夜，在学校大概两点左右……

“遥不用等我，困了就先睡。”

明天周六不用早起。

“对身体不好。”

“知道的。”

“真琴……？”

声音渐弱但依旧动听。

他比我洗澡的时间晚，头发还没全干。昏黄灯光下湿润黑发丝丝缕缕贴在面颊。他别开头，缓缓掀开被子。神情淡漠却分明是在欲擒故纵，白皙皮肤脸颊绯红。

室温正以肉眼可见的速度攀升。长久以来引以为豪的自控力正遭受挑战。

他已然普通睡衣穿戴整齐。半小时前心神不定坐立不安的我，正看着雕花窗棂间模糊的身影。轻手轻脚带上门，V字领浴袍恰到好处衬出的迷人锁骨，胸前白嫩肌肤一览无遗。背对我解开浴袍带子，又轻手轻脚换上睡衣。双腿又直又长，瘦高个子身材很棒。皮肤一向光滑，光滑到浴袍似乎是直接滑落。

只是模糊又破碎的倒影，怎么可能会够。

强忍住扭头把盛景尽收眼底的冲动。

是导火索，长久以来的欲望即刻会爆发，所有的防线也将悉数崩溃。

相比于扑上去等诸如此类合情合理的发展，我只是低下头拿起书，轻手轻脚进了同一个被窝。

“还看书吗？”

不敢对上我的视线。我的遥，一向最爱害羞了。

“是的呢……今天必须复习完这章。不好意思呢，遥。”

“……”

“不过啊，能留宿，我真的非常开心，效率也高了！”

“我困了先睡了。”

“灯用不用关小……”

“不用。”

说罢他躺回被窝，眼眸中一闪而过的失落还是被我捕捉。

“遥头发没干吧？”

课本反扣在床上，把他扶起揽在怀里。捧起脸颊，深深浅浅吻下去。

“遥……好香。”

“刚洗完澡。”

“不，遥身上一直都这样香呢。不愧是我最喜欢的……”

睡衣纽扣没扣好，不知是有意还是无意。

长睫毛附着的水珠微微发颤，略带媚气的吊梢眼半闭半睁。鼻梁高挺，双唇柔软潮湿。

“嗯……这是晚安吻。”

“真琴傻力气。”

开了地暖，温热的气息与湿润的眼眸。两眼含泪微微喘气，楚楚可怜的模样使我忍不住将他抱得更紧。

半睡半醒时的睡颜很乖巧，如同那只小白猫。

相比喧嚣繁闹的大都市，我一向偏爱恬静的乡间。渔村岩鸢町出身，家在海边神社旁。出门需要下一段石阶，再沿海边小径一路向前。

十来岁时，每天都会有只小白猫安静地守在石阶下。等待着亲亲我的手，享受一般眯起眼让我抱进怀里顺顺毛。用狗尾巴草逗一逗，软软的肉垫是粉红色的，水蓝色的双眼清澈如宝石。抱在怀里蹭一蹭脸，咪呜咪呜地叫着。在后院放上水与食物，小白猫窝成一团在毯子里睡得香甜。

正如现在的他。

轻轻抚摸他柔软的黑发，看着书。第一次留宿就是这样度过了。

不是不愿意做那种事，更不是缺少机会。好比刚才，只要我顺水推舟般撩起他的衣服，在他眼神暗示下，半推半就中一切就可水到渠成。我们都能享受一个美妙的夜晚，恋爱进程也能迈出一大步。

“啧，同性恋啊，真是可惜。本以为橘君真的是百年不如一见的天才优等生呢……”

我抬起头瞥他一眼。

“原来也只是愧对了这个名号。”

尖嘴猴腮的脸说着这般尖酸刻薄的话，果真相由心生。

“橘君，你要看清楚。所谓的‘七濑老师’只是个被美院流放的可怜人物，攀附他对你未来带不来丝毫好处。”

“顺便呢，‘七濑老师’的名声，也会被你彻底搞坏。不过我们也很能理解他，年轻人体力才好嘛……”

不知何处冒出的声音。条件反射一瞬间的失神，但随即恢复正常。

“真琴戴着眼镜……”

“嗯？”

“……真好看呢。”

感谢上苍他困到睁不开眼，没能察觉我刚才的异常。

我所有的道路，一旦亲自认定，便不会再有任何后悔，更不在乎无谓的指责。那位只能在职权范围内给我所谓的警示，丝毫做不了主。即便有把柄由他掌握。

“需要我唱摇篮曲吗，遥？”

“……我不是小孩子。”

“我对我的歌声还是略有自信的……”

均匀的呼吸，他已沉沉睡去。我把灯光亮度调低了些，给他细心掖好被角。

只是对未知的事情有些恐慌罢了。总会有这一天的。

我撩起他额前刘海。

总有一天，早安吻与睡前吻，都会成为我们的必备功课。我有信心。

那些话不会阻碍我丝毫，只是会对遥……

“按理来说，客观上七濑老师不是老师很久了，就不该称为禁忌的师生恋。况且学校更没规定不许同性之间的恋爱，原本就是那个鸡皮老师管太宽。”

对于样貌丑陋的那位，贵澄的怨念比我深重，甚至已到念念不忘的地步。他之前来自习随身携带的篮球，被那位以在走廊拍球影响办公为由没收了。那是贵澄的身家性命，十分名贵视若珍宝。道歉多次，检讨书也写了几封，就是不还。去办公室也没找见。

“我怕对遥有不好的影响。”

客观上对我的不好影响要更多些。

校园内逐渐传开经过渲染夸大的多种版本，传来传去最终都能神奇地传进我耳中。

“那天听女生们讨论，说居然比不上一个男人，心都碎了。真琴你的吸引力果然够强大。不过啊我还是帮你全都否认了哦。”

“谢谢。”

多一事不如少一事。一旦东窗事发，遥不止没法指望恢复教师岗位。只要美院视他为眼中钉的人借此事煽风点火，他连饭碗都难保住。

“无所谓。”

如果是遥，一定这样说。

这个崇尚自由的男人曾表示有机会就当自由职业者，但现实情况不可行。

想从事自由职业，可以。至少得等我有收入能力，况且……

即便依他所言再怎样听从命运安排，在心底对教师这一职业依旧怀揣热情。他只说或许是件开心的事，一向都是这样不坦率。

遥呢，我能理解你。当然也能看透你。

“那位据说和美院那帮一个德行。我有听说他之所以针对你，揪着这事不放，甚至私下调查，全是出于嫉妒。”

“啊？嫉妒我干什么。”

我似乎没有理由去妨碍他升官发财，也不是所谓的必须连根铲除的绊脚石。

“作为专查风纪的辅导员，把原本世人眼中毫无缺陷的学生彻底打倒，向世人翻盘，是不是很厉害？会不会升官发财？”

“据小道消息，他同样看不惯龙崎教授很久了。你是龙崎教授班上最有潜力的学生，以后也最可能留校任教搞研究，实际上会成为龙崎教授的左右手。”

“所以真琴，这事……对你的影响实际比对七濑老师大。最近避一避，风口浪尖过去再恩爱也不迟。阅览室就先别去了。”

至少这段时间我未曾与龙崎教授沟通。他忙着编教材，每天顶着黑眼圈来上课，浑身上下散发出浓浓的咖啡味。学生的恋爱问题招惹来的事端，不想再给他增添麻烦。那位尖嘴猴腮除了放空炮，暂时也并未采取实际行动。

贵澄是好朋友，也是聪明的人。高中时就曾受他许多照顾。我比谁都清楚，如果没有贵澄四处疏通帮忙，被某些领导察觉可不会拖到现在这样晚。八成我会在未曾鼓起勇气去遥家吃饭时，就已迅速被削去诸多职位。遥也会在还未曾听见我叫他一声“遥”前，就被调去不知道哪里。

“真琴觉得这事用不用让七濑老师知道？”

“我毕竟没有你了解他，不知道他可能的反应……”

一定会是分手，离开。遥，温柔又决绝。

如果他得知我可能遭受的非难，为了我的将来他一定会离开。可我的未来早与他连为一体，想分开谈何容易。

遥呢，你早就一笔一划亲自书写了我的人生规划，且无论如何都擦除不去了呢。

“我要与他一直在一起。”

我呆立在窗前。

“我知道我知道。所以呢，这些还是不要太早让七濑老师知道为好。”

贵澄倒了杯热水给我端来，拍拍我的背。

让遥不起疑很困难。那双清澈的眸子一向能看破我内心。

放学后尽量拖延时间，校内距离不少于十米，被他问及要轻描淡写强装冷静……

“抱歉今晚我有学校的事要忙。”

如果当面对峙，谎言会被一眼看穿。

“多久？”

“可能要一直到十点多。遥先回去吧，外面冷。”

“好的。”

言简意赅。

主动提出帮龙崎教授的忙，他受宠若惊夸张抹泪，执意请我吃饭感谢。

婉拒了送我回寝室的邀请，明天没课，原计划今晚与遥一同度过，贵澄在寝管部也已打好招呼。段考已结束，闲下来反而心绪烦乱。

“晚安真琴。”

手机亮起。回复了类似的话。决定还是不浪费贵澄创造的好机会。

独自一人漫步在繁华街头。晚上十点，东京的夜生活才刚拉开序幕。霓虹灯流光溢彩，晃得我睁不开眼。灯红酒绿的街头人群摩肩接踵，我几乎是被推挤着往前走。依旧不喜繁闹。越是无尽繁华，越怀念起宁静的故乡清爽的海风。

以及那个拥有大海般深邃眼眸的遥。

永远平和的，宁静的，波澜不惊的。

街头歌手的吉他弹唱技艺不高，却足以在我心里搅出漩涡。这是一首有些年代的情歌。那人闭上双眼悠悠弹着唱着。沉浸于自己的世界，纵使身边人来人往。

围了一些人站在他身边，氛围有些肃穆。 

每个人都是有故事的人呐。听见这样的歌声会想起自己的事吗？我呢，是因为，遥很喜欢这首歌。手机铃声是这首，播放器里只有这一首，就连趁我不在意时哼的调子都是这首。

他讲起过，幼年时他奶奶经常唱这首哄他睡。凛冽海风刮得脸颊生疼。同一条围巾下，他慢慢讲述他寂寥的童年。海风吹起黑发，声音很低很轻。他一贯惜字如金，但却有着魔力，简单的描述就足以还原场景。

有时我也会想，如果与他是幼驯染，成为寂寞的他的玩伴，从小保护他不受任何委屈。一天天看着他长大，与他拥有共同的回忆，无论是好是坏。

那多好。

“遥想看看我的老家吗？”

“我的家呢，在海边的一个小渔村。不繁华，但风景很棒，有沙丘有森林。小时候摸鱼的小河，涓涓细流依旧很清澈。退潮时大海赠予我们的贝壳，样式繁多。戴上草帽举起贝壳，雨后阳光照射下，七色光辉比彩虹都美。盛夏时节的螃蟹味道一流，特产的西瓜甜脆多汁。这些都想让遥见识一番呢。”

至少绝对比铃木超市的好。

“铃木超市”是遥强烈推荐的，说是便宜实惠质量高，却入不了我的眼。被摩天大楼与车水马龙包围的第二年，已不会反感汽车尾气，却依旧怀念岩鸢海风的气息。

舒爽又醒神，略带一丝咸腥，外地人可能闻不惯，但这是专属于家的好味道。

无论走到哪里都是大海的儿女。

遥的嘴角勾起弧度，说好啊，以后带我回家尝尝，不一定有我自己调制的味道好。身为美食家的遥擅长调制火锅酱料，没尝过但一定很棒。不过呢，岩鸢的螃蟹番茄火锅，也丝毫不会逊色。

无论你是否愿意，我都一定会，带你回家。

我的家，以及我们的家。

银饰店还没打烊，顾客已不多。

店面不大装修精致，所有的饰品都是店长一人手工打造。生意火爆，有时甚至需要预约。一眼看到那个海豚挂饰，店长对我会心一笑。

五天前，我与遥牵着手一同来的。谁先牵谁已记不清。与学校离得很远，不会遇见熟人。遥的态度则是即便碰上也无所谓。

小海豚挂饰制作精美，遥第一眼就爱上了。闪闪发亮的眸子将他出卖，即便他未曾开口。

“遥想要，我就买给遥哦。”

“不是……”

脸颊红着别开头。看见喜欢的东西即刻会脸红，遥一直这样可爱。

“你还是学生吧？”

只是一个纯银的小挂饰，价钱我承担得起。更何况一直有兼职。遥执意离开，临走前还特地瞥了那个一眼，留恋又不舍。

“只要他喜欢，就要买来给他。想给他一个惊喜，只希望他能开心。对吗？”

不知不觉店长走到身旁。

“咦店长怎么……？”

每天顾客都很多，为什么单单记住了我。

“你很爱他吧？”

“没错呢。”

“你看挂件的眼神就出卖了你。与顾客看到心仪许久的商品不同，是更加饱含爱意的注视。挂饰不止是挂饰，更是感情的承载体。”

拿着店长帮忙包装的礼品盒走出门。

或许每个人都有着自己的故事。

为什么他会记得我们呢。他笑了，只给我上面那句话。约莫是我和遥让他想起了什么，开心或是不开心的回忆。无论开心与否，到了一定年纪都会展露出这样释怀的笑颜吗？

要幸福啊，要珍惜啊。他一遍遍叮嘱着。大抵与我有着相同的经历？可如今他孑身一人。

所以呢，把希望寄托在我身上。

我会幸福的，我会珍惜的。我是这样认为的。

银色挂饰闪闪发光，霓虹再璀璨也难比星空。

如果有幸带你回岩鸢，领略一番真正的星空与潮鸣。海浪拍打岩石，你依偎在我怀中。海鸟途经，我撩开你的发帘落下一吻，听着你说真琴好烦。

真是抱歉啊。

你看，潮涨潮落永不停息，对吧？

我呢，也是打算烦你一辈子的哦。

TBC

  
  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-08-19  
评论：8  
热度：54

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a)  


评论(8)

热度(54)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://2117110.lofter.com/) [2117110](https://2117110.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://2117110.lofter.com/) [2117110](https://2117110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) [丫絨棠](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://gondolinmiddleearth.lofter.com/) [AntaresRegulus](https://gondolinmiddleearth.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://ysacjz.lofter.com/) [orangel](https://ysacjz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://lubi777.lofter.com/) [惊蛰](https://lubi777.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://jiuwoshu.lofter.com/) [方奇](https://jiuwoshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://zhuer444.lofter.com/) [柒柒](https://zhuer444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://1117makotow.lofter.com/) [这里滚滚w](https://1117makotow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) [Anjasruhe](https://anjasrule.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) [川岛源爷](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://472275827.lofter.com/) [ミゲン✿](https://472275827.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) [叁皓](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) [绝丘](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) [EAROwO](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://rainiii.lofter.com/) [九碗燕麦粥](https://rainiii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) [造梦先生 ROCZY](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://anywaku.lofter.com/) [白群](https://anywaku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://leen7000.lofter.com/) [潮流生活](https://leen7000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) [T.W.](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) [粉红毛毛桃](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) [梦翔封印](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) [kabio](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) [执笔画浮尘](https://hongzishuaibi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) [PitoPia!](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://abrianelina-tpt.lofter.com/) [✨-AbrianELINA-✨](https://abrianelina-tpt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) [Jean菁](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	11. 【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 10-lattice

【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 10-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b)

阅前必读戳这里~[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)（一定要看阅前必读哦~）  


[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)

\------------------分割线--------------------

  


Chapter 10

By lattice

**七濑遥ver.**

如果能下一场雪就好了。

即刻痛痛快快下一场雪，能够把我隐藏其间的白茫茫一片。好的坏的全都覆盖。所有的事，以及我自己。

这是痴心妄想。手机屏幕停留在滑动解锁，十摄氏度本就不会下雪。

湿冷空气缓慢侵蚀我的肺，顽疾又要复发。短时间不会再有电话打来，视线从手机屏上移开。没有阳光的下午，抬头只见密布阴云。

这里曾与他一同来过。

“等到明年春天，我们一起来这里看樱花吧？”

他扬起笑脸，同我十指相扣。

瘫在长椅上，姿态十分不雅，庆幸不会被他发觉。放晴是遥遥无期，渐暗的天色预告着大雨来临。大家三三两两离开，闷头走或盯着手机。

每个人都过得十分充实。落魄时刻目睹除自己外的每个人的生活，即便再普通不过的日常，都会私自认定他们正幸福得如同飘在云端。这是人类通病。

春暖之际樱花盛开，匆匆离去的人又会归来。繁忙工作中抽出空闲，花蕾绽放的气息需要闭上眼用心来感受。庸碌生活的简单欢愉无需成本，却自今日起再也与我无关。

与他的约定或许无法兑现了。

最后一缕太阳光线也被乌云收尽，取而代之是彻骨寒风。冻得通红的双手火辣辣的痛，已无法拿起手机。有些后悔没穿厚些，不过无所谓，没必要。

不会有电话打来了。

原本只是一个天气欠佳的普通清晨，被一通电话传唤回了美院。僵着脸昏昏欲睡听着之前的同事，按职称已算是上级的人谈着大道理，口若悬河吐沫星横飞。

“虽然很想再称你为‘七濑老师’，但恐怕以后，永远都不行了呢。我也很感慨，人生毕竟难得有交集。”

本来如今就不该这样称呼我。啊这还都是托您的福。也没必要以居高临下的姿态站在我面前，强装无奈摊开手。

不用提醒，我也不想与您再有任何交集。

如果不是那天真琴指出，我依旧不清楚哪里得罪了他们。

“把自己掌握的专业知识力所能及传授给学生，给予他们进路指导的同时培养他们的个人风格。”

目的单纯。功名利禄本就与我无关。不在意人气，更何况我只讲理论，于心无愧就好。听我课的学生逐渐增多，对我本人唯一影响是身上要拴扩音器。会又重又麻烦，优柔寡断的我考虑了三年最终也还是没买。

在他们看来，我大约没实际能力，却轻易在学生间有拥有极高人气，最终获得更高的职位与更丰厚的奖金。而他们“兢兢业业”却只起反效果。

所以被怀恨在心？

真是，麻烦。

“许久不见，七濑老师依旧是美男子。”

夸赞的语气里掩盖不住的轻蔑，眼神令人生厌。我别开头。

“看脸的时代早已过去了。岁数不小了，应该知道自己的脸早就不吃香了吧？再用这套哄骗学生，会不会有些说不过去？”

果然语锋一转。没想到离职一年多，居然还能有幸听到这样离奇的论调。

无聊透顶。早点回到图书馆为好，之前的学生还有事向我求助。

“七濑老师还真负责任，心系同学啊。不做好分内的事，还要同我们抢饭碗吗？”

“他们自己拜托的我。”

这是实话，也是今天我第一次开口。

“真是自愧不如。七濑老师本院留校，不止插手本院事宜，连商院学生的私事也要插一脚吗？”

目的远不是贬损我一番这样单纯。

中央空调暖风强劲，眼前发晕，坐姿局促。半小时后昏昏沉沉走出工作过的那栋楼，扶着栏杆才能站稳。

一直以来潜藏的不安总戴着欢乐平和的假面。但毕竟只是一层纸。

终究划破假象露出獠牙。

“还是分手为好。”

语言不知如何组织，情绪过于复杂激烈，哽在心口。一切只允许我这样直截了当。雨水顺着头发自脸颊滑落，划过皮肤如冰刀。

这又如何，我的心是冰封的。

“你的未来……与我不同。”

有着那样光辉前程的年轻人，我怎么忍心耽误你。即便处于老师的位置，我也本会成为你的拖累。

“你各方面都相当出色。”

出色到……有时我不敢去攀附你。

“而且，你……你很烦啊。”

真琴，很烦啊。

优柔寡断。主动示好却被完全无视，两个同样优柔寡断的人注定不会有好结果。

没眼色。明知我不喜贵澄，还偏要一次次提起。即便我明白贵澄的好心。

婆婆妈妈。每天每天不停让我添衣服带伞，耳朵生茧真的很烦。

对谁都那样和善地笑着。我所谓的优待地位何在。

离开是轻而易举的。这个大麻烦。

我万分错愕地目睹眼泪滴上手机屏。一滴又一滴。

谈何容易。

呼唤我名字时轻柔的声线，微笑时下垂得更甚的温和眼眸，似乎都拥有治愈一切的魔法。于球场挥洒汗水时，总是和善地耷拉着的下垂眼与八字眉又会表露出不常见的坚毅神情。做题思考时，黑镜框下眉头也会微微皱起。接吻时恋恋不舍闭起的双眼，睫毛又长又密。探究他更多的表情成了我的乐趣，怎能说舍弃就舍弃。

同打一把伞时，另一侧淋湿的肩头相当显眼。在街上让我走内侧，有车来了慌忙把我一把拽开，不知是否是凭借打篮球练出的一身傻力气。无论哪方面都会被他牵着走，情欲被他轻易撩起又被他即刻浇灭。这是二十七年来能够牵制我的唯一一人。

他的怀抱很温暖。初冬之时深夜海风刺骨，有他在无妨。降温之日用大衣把我裹进怀中，薄荷香气沁人心脾。他的衣服永远很重很厚，甚至会觉得压得我直不起身。寒风瑟瑟中他牵着我，一步步慢慢向前走。拥有超高男友力的他，又不得不眼巴巴坐在沙发上等着我做饭。

一个个电话打进来，有他的也有怜的。颤抖着手挂掉所有电话。

我自幼不明白我出生意义何在，如今尤为如此。不奢望我的存在能给谁带来些希望，原本无意中确实时常伤害无辜的人。

真琴本就待人接物和善有礼，却一而再再而三受到我的牵连。以至被下了最后通牒：要么同我分手，要么丧失之前享受的所有优待。所有职务辞掉，“不给学院抹黑”。 

一向淡定处事波澜不惊的真琴，突然接到这样的传唤，会显露出怎样的神色？慌张或是愤怒，亦或是常年不变捉摸不透的微笑？

我没能清楚。事实那些执行者跳过了怜这关。

据说当真琴表情木然地走出办公室，怜才首次得知。后面的经过由于我执意不接电话，怜只能发短信为我直播。为了维护我，一向稳重的真琴与训诫他时用言语贬低我的风纪老师，发生激烈争吵，惊动众人。愤怒的真琴趁乱提出辞去诸多职务，被怜阻拦。

宛如天方夜谭般，却通通真实发生了。

我乐于琢磨你多变的表情，却还没机会亲眼见到你发怒的样子。

会……可怕吗。即便可怕，我也想亲眼见识一番啊。

还会再有机会吗。

“如果……不再打电话，就默认同意分手。橘君。”

最后的称谓敲了不下两分钟。

只需我一纸辞呈离开这个伤心地出外闯荡，顺带恢复单身，真琴就不会受牵连，履历也不会有污点。清空已发信息，只记起我用高高在上的老师口吻，道貌岸然训诫他，让他分清利弊。

明明昨天还在无人的角落中拥吻，亲昵地叫着对方的名字互道晚安。说着，我们以后会一直在一起，这不是理所当然的吗。

暴雨倾盆而下，雨水与泪水的区别已不分明。

橘……君。

橘……真琴。

这样好听的名字，一定是个温柔的人。

原谅我的任性，你配得上更好的生活。

总要面对这个凄惨无比的世界。原本衰败的落叶在雨水中泡得更为残破，鞋袜透湿，公文包里东西一塌糊涂。如此狼狈不堪的形象，会被当做落魄街头的流浪汉轰出公园。这个世界原本薄凉，自小到大未曾给我一处容身之地。命运一次次拿我取乐，相比于之前的，鸡汤书中的所谓“磨砺”，最后的这次却尤为致命。

冰雨顺着衣领灌进脖子，咬着牙关发抖。

黄粱美梦一场，该被雨水浇醒了。

冷到一定程度就不会再觉得冷了。

原本真切打算如童年幻想般“睡长椅，与自然相伴”。在我再次彻底病倒前，我不打算思考过多。辞职的事宜亦或与他有关的一切。

奢望暴雨能将一切思绪洗刷殆尽，果真在被当作无业游民轰走前还是未能实现。

已然深夜，暴雨仍未停歇。果不其然，他站在昏黄路灯下。

我回到那个居所了。他说过，让我注意身体，下雨不要总待外面。

“所以七濑老师如果不想再吃这样难吃的药，就一定要注意身体。”

“那你也答应我。”

“嗯？”

“以后和我说话，不加敬语，也不要再叫我七濑老师。”

正因如此我才会回来。

“果然还是不爱惜自己身体。”

穿着风衣的他打着把伞，一只手拿着另一把。

“遥……我找了你一天，一整天。”

“但还是回来了。”

“我相信遥知道我会在这里，我也相信遥会来……找我。”

“虽然只有两个月，但我对遥，了如指掌呢。”

他自嘲般笑笑。

“我在短信里说得很明白。”

这才发觉我的嗓音早已沙哑。

雨声渐大，叩在心上。

“遥是不是在想，我居然还打伞了？”

“没错呢。遥……说不定会觉得我蠢。如果不打伞，让雨浇着博取你的同情，说不定你心疼就不分手了。”

“遥还记得我们刚认识的时候吗？要到遥号码的那晚，遥问我带伞了吗，说会担心。从那时起我再也没忘带过。”

“我啊，是不是真的有点傻呢。明知道这样会让遥更反感，已经……同意了分手，又等在门口。”

“只是，遥说过的话，是绝对的。”

同意了。

昏暗路灯下我低下头，水洼中倒影被风吹动支离破碎。此时此刻只有勇气看这倒影。

“无论何时我都尊重遥的选择。既然遥执意分手……如果真心这样想，那我，不会做无谓的挽留。”

“还记得我说过，国中时陪着我的那只小白猫吗？”

“临上高中的假期我去美国游学，回来时小猫已经……听家里说，小猫找不到我，咪呜咪呜叫着，声音凄惨无比。不吃也不喝……”

“真是只奇怪的小猫呢，这样恋主人。何况严格意义上我自始至终未曾是它的主人。”

“一直觉得遥很像它。口口声声说最喜欢自由，可还是答应了我，陪在我身边……足足半个月呢。”

“进屋之后先洗热水澡，上次没吃完的药，我记得在床头柜里。里面有我手写的说明，注意剂量。”

他撑开另一把伞，我上前接过。

“如果不够，联系我，我帮您买。生病也要通知我，我送您去医院……我能做的只有这些了，七濑老师。”

陌生又熟悉的称呼，彻骨的心寒。第一次有了“真琴要离开”的实感，本能的抵触早已失去意义。

“分手之后呢，七濑老师就不会再被人诋毁了，真好呢。不过，一定不要辞职。校园里……说不定还能见到呢。”

雨突然大起来，溅起的水花濡湿他的裤脚。豆大的雨滴砸在伞面发出密集声响，雨幕将我与他阻隔开来。大约两米的距离，他低着头。雨伞有气无力倚在肩上，凌乱的茶发遮住脸庞。看不见表情，也不敢，不忍去看。

我与他分别在两把伞下。无人开口，是在默认上天钦定的结局。

命运果真残酷。留给我一场美梦，却生生逼迫我醒来。

还会有醒来的那天吗。

一分钟，两分钟，我等待他主动转身离开。不愿留给他决绝的背影，以及一扇关上的门。

“七濑老师……可以最后抱抱我吗？我……我偶尔也会有脆弱的时候，不表现出来罢了。

“即便分手的结局改变不了……也想抱一下。”

“之前在想，主动得到的怀抱究竟是什么滋味？想不出头绪，能让我体验一下吗？”

“权当是给我开始新生活的……鼓励，也是最后的慰藉。好吗？”

他抬起头。雨幕中，伞下，脸庞模糊。温和无害的笑万年不变，如今却十分勉强。真真正正在安慰我一般，用惯常的笑颜拼命告诉我他没事。

握着伞柄的修长手指微微颤抖，笑容僵在脸上。直视着我的眼眸，神采在逐渐消失。努力维持声音的平静，越到后面越颤抖得厉害。分贝越来越小，到最后近乎是气声。

他的笑颜对我施了魔法。自我见他第一眼始，或许注定好了一切。强大的吸引力将我带至他身边，又终究成为他的恋人。

在日历上用彩笔画了圈，记录得满满当当。虽然短暂，但每一天都值得纪念。

同在一把伞下聆听彼此的心跳。坐在病床边托腮看着我，责备的眼神又充满怜爱。趴着睡着时弓起的身躯，就算再不舒服也要下床给他披件衣服。包装精致的海豚银饰，是意料之外的惊喜。即便是此刻，也安好无损挂在钥匙上，护在包里。抚摸我脸颊的大手有些薄茧，却意外地让我感到踏实又安心。表白那刻慌乱又努力强装镇定的模样，让人忍不住摸摸头安慰一番。有时会觉得真琴像极了大型犬，温顺又忠诚。

以暴风雨声为背景循环播放的一幕幕灯片，早已烙印在心上。

“父母教育过我，任何事都要慢慢来。不要急不要慌，总有一天会找到解决方案。”

他时常挂在嘴边。

是呢。那晚其实一点也不复杂。被勒令吃了五六种感冒药，先后洗了热水澡。同一个被窝里什么也没做。

包括晚安吻。

暂且相信什么事都能慢慢解决。两个无论生理还是心理都疲累一整天的人，头一挨枕头就沉沉睡去。

背对背睡得很踏实。或许谁也不担心对方会悄悄走掉。

明明在白天下了狠决心，腿却不听使唤向他挪去。收起雨伞，试探着环住他的腰，被他一下子抱紧。

“别走……真琴。”

太黑，太冷。

不要丢下我一个人。

不知在寒风中站立多久，他嘴唇乌紫气息紊乱。如被表白那天靠在他肩头，泪流满面不受控制，我从未如此失态。

他脱下风衣取下围巾，如往常那般把我裹成球。熟悉的薄荷香未曾改变。后背被他轻轻抚上。

我那把雨伞丢在地上。同一伞下两人紧紧相拥。他衬衫后背已湿透，却丝毫没有松手的意味。

之前曾要唱给我的摇篮曲，调子无比熟悉。一下一下轻拍我的背，缓慢打着节拍。

暴雨倾盆，衬得他声音无比明晰。轻柔，和缓，一句一句能唱进梦里。

“遥，不哭，不哭。”

“我说过，要带你回家的。”

于黑暗世间的唯一光亮，我的启明星。

TBC

  


  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-08-23  
评论：8  
热度：52

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46)  


评论(8)

热度(52)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://qianqiuwandaihuazehuili.lofter.com/) [神奇绘梨在哪里](https://qianqiuwandaihuazehuili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://sammiwwong.lofter.com/) [sumyeewong](https://sammiwwong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://2117110.lofter.com/) [2117110](https://2117110.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://2117110.lofter.com/) [2117110](https://2117110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) [丫絨棠](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://shinsengumi669.lofter.com/) [shinsengumi](https://shinsengumi669.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://molimengliwujian.lofter.com/) [嗷！我知道了！](https://molimengliwujian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://mn09-1.lofter.com/) [風つき](https://mn09-1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) [EAROwO](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) [T.W.](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) [白离馆](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) [川岛源爷](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) [粉红毛毛桃](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) [kabio](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) [Jean菁](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) [HanAimee](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) [HanAimee](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) [叁皓](https://sanhaosang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) [梦翔封印](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://1117makotow.lofter.com/) [这里滚滚w](https://1117makotow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) [造梦先生 ROCZY](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) [PitoPia!](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://zhenyaochaokeai.lofter.com/) [橘橘和你拼啦QAQ](https://zhenyaochaokeai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://abrianelina-tpt.lofter.com/) [✨-AbrianELINA-✨](https://abrianelina-tpt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://makoko-haruru.lofter.com/) [(ෆ`꒳´ෆ) ˡºᵛᵉ❤⃛初心](https://makoko-haruru.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://zhuer444.lofter.com/) [柒柒](https://zhuer444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	12. 【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 11-lattice

【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 11-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4)

阅前必读戳这里~[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)（一定要看阅前必读哦~）

[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)

\------------------分割线--------------------

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-08-27  
评论：6  
热度：49

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b)  


评论(6)

热度(49)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://johnnyyy1107.lofter.com/) [海盐奶糖鲸鱼](https://johnnyyy1107.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://miraclesmay589.lofter.com/) [苍伽](https://miraclesmay589.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://2117110.lofter.com/) [2117110](https://2117110.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) [喵](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) [喵](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://zhabianshijianqingtongmen.lofter.com/) [炸遍世间青铜门](https://zhabianshijianqingtongmen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://sorcerernightrain.lofter.com/) [喻少天](https://sorcerernightrain.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://rabb3it.lofter.com/) [王豆豆的行摄生活](https://rabb3it.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://cae06.lofter.com/) [tian_wen_](https://cae06.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://531840091.lofter.com/) [wse112](https://531840091.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://jingyu964.lofter.com/) [鲸鱼](https://jingyu964.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://marilyn-hhh.lofter.com/) [和平君🍀](https://marilyn-hhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://mint-yum.lofter.com/) [桂圆八宝鱼](https://mint-yum.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://1177208.lofter.com/) [Signature](https://1177208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) [川岛源爷](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://tsunatiamo.lofter.com/) [岚洋](https://tsunatiamo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) [绝丘](https://sasunaru99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://makoharu123.lofter.com/) [一颗包治百病的板蓝根](https://makoharu123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://makoko-haruru.lofter.com/) [(ෆ`꒳´ෆ) ˡºᵛᵉ❤⃛初心](https://makoko-haruru.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yentfs.lofter.com/) [F](https://yentfs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) [梦翔封印](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) [造梦先生 ROCZY](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://zhenyaochaokeai.lofter.com/) [橘橘和你拼啦QAQ](https://zhenyaochaokeai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://zhenyaochaokeai.lofter.com/) [橘橘和你拼啦QAQ](https://zhenyaochaokeai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) [T.W.](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) [粉红毛毛桃](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://ximuyichenghai696.lofter.com/) [夕暮已成骸](https://ximuyichenghai696.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) [kabio](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) [kabio](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) [Jean菁](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) [PitoPia!](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	13. 【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 12-lattice

【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 12-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 12](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b)

阅前必读戳这里~[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)（一定要看阅前必读哦~）  


[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)

  


\------------------分割线--------------------

  


Chapter 12

By lattice

**七濑遥ver.**

笑颜，是有魔力的。

“腹肌得到运动，收缩舒张时促进胃液的产生，增进消化功能。增强食欲，促进新陈代谢。增加血管肌肉运动，加强血液循环……”

当然指的不是这方面。

幼年时看的书这样写着，到现在依旧记忆犹新。那时我曾认真思索为什么自己不会笑。不是个面部表情丰富的人，从小便如此。被父母的同事说“遥君开朗一些才更好哦”。并没遇见太多能让我笑的事，父母也不认为不笑不正常，于是便这样耽搁下来。

新年时，与真琴飞了趟国外见我的父母。闲聊时爸爸告诉我：头一回见到我正式笑出来，是我四岁那年带我去海边。一向不好动的我，破天荒在海滩上疯跑一整天。很多海鸟陪伴着，场面颇为壮观。父母微微眯起双眼。声音染上暖色调，是在回忆温馨的事。

真琴也是，一副心驰神往的样子。干什么嘛。

说实在的，我毫无印象。很难想象幼年的自己也会有普通孩子的欢愉时刻。阳光照射下五彩贝壳闪闪发光，千挑万选装在袋子带回家做手工。趁父母不注意又要下水，那时还不会游泳，如果稍有疏忽，我便会彻底丧失与真琴相遇的机会。真真是人生如戏。

讲起这些时，父母是温和地笑着的。一家三口，不，四口，难得团聚。往年新年父母很难回日本一趟。年夜饭比不上山珍海味，父母的手艺其实很一般。一家人团坐在一起，简单的家常菜十分普通。有一搭没一搭聊着天，正被父母调侃的身着正装的真琴起初十分拘谨，此刻也不好意思笑着摸着头。来之前的一周，他向如今学医的高中同学借了厚厚一摞课本，却紧张得一本也没翻完。

“还是想讨他们欢心啦……再说了，如果和遥的父母有共同语言，不是会更好嘛……”

各方面都已成年的真琴，依旧还是单纯的长不大的小孩子。

家的感觉，久违了。

透过雕花玻璃上的水雾看向窗外，鹅毛大雪白茫茫。饭菜飘香，装饰豪华的房子依旧又大又空，却又暖融融。

不过这些都是后话了。

真琴的笑颜，温暖得如同秋冬之际的澄澈天空。不知是否因为即将正式入冬，天空高远又开阔。舒心的天蓝色纯净透彻，云朵都少有。

睁开眼时，身旁的人还在安睡。头发乱作一团，脸颊泪痕未干。枕巾打湿大块，大约真的哭了很久，在我精疲力竭失去意识后。

唯一残存的关于昨晚的意识是被他抱去浴室清洗，迷蒙中听见他自顾自对我说了许多。

睡得很熟，醒来时神清气爽。鹅黄色窗帘的小碎花以阳光为幕布，遇见真琴的每一天都令我无比幸福，甚至时常自顾自笑出声。

还好没被谁发现，不然真的很羞耻。

真琴讲起过，他的笑有时是防卫。与真琴不同，我微笑时绝不是刻意安慰人。一直紧绷着的真琴太疲累了，这段时间不该发生该发生的都发生了。经历了太多该好好哭一场，一直不发泄人会憋坏的。

茶色头发很茂盛，软软的手感很棒。暖心的鹅黄笼罩整个卧室。透过窗帘的暖光十分均匀倾洒在他脸上。高鼻梁投射出淡淡阴影，不是谁都能拥有。给他掖好被子，坐起身。

……好疼。

全身都散架般的疼。

醒来多亏生物钟，但此刻我万分想躺下。与他相拥，一整天在甜美睡梦中度过。床头电子表显示为上午十点半，我打消了这个安稳又香甜的念头。

扶着床沿站起身，穿好睡衣。昨天已去超市采购今天所需的物品，二十岁生日当然要正式些。生日蛋糕下午再烤。早午餐合在一起，也会难得的丰盛。

打开冰箱取出冰冻青花鱼，出自我手的鲭鱼烧很合真琴胃口。没有太多的长处，唯独厨艺略有自信。能够用色香味俱全的饭菜填满心上人的胃，大概也是幸福的一种。

铃木超市的老板娘铃木奶奶已接近八十岁，是有着强大观察力的一位老人。我是常客，闲下来会去陪铃木奶奶聊天。我的现况她总能知晓。或许人老了就变聪明了，她这样讲着，和蔼地笑着。我与真琴一同拜访过她，和善又温柔的老人凭直觉对我们的关系了然于心。偶尔也会如年轻人一般八卦我们的进展，笑着说，真好，真好。

温柔的笑颜有强大的魔力，会使我不自觉与那笑颜的主人交心。大概没人会拒绝一个温柔善良的好人吧？

同样的笑容，真琴更甚。

永远不忘初见的那刻。携带樱瓣而来的微风甚至不能吹动发梢，却轻易在我心里掀起惊涛骇浪。

这些，他不会知道呢。

“真好。”

得到了这样的答复。

洗菜的间隙给怜发了短信，大致讲了下昨晚的经过。

“嗯……关系更进了一步。”

“恭喜你啊遥前辈！”

倒不用恭喜啦。

真琴是肉食动物，口味不算清淡。煎香肠时要注意火候，两汤匙的油不多不少刚刚好。

“今天橘君生日？”

“二十岁。”

“给他发了短信，还没回复我。”

“在睡呢。”

君子之交淡如水。怜呢，是我货真价实的朋友，也是迄今为止唯一的朋友。都在为各自的生活奔忙，十天半个月也不见得联系一次。困难时主动相助，平日里互相关心。情谊虽淡却长久，这样就好。

与怜，我可以无话不谈。相当多的事他能够理解我，甚至为我出谋划策。可依旧有些事打算一辈子烂在心底，不知如何开口。与他相关，虽然他即便知道也不会嘲笑。

之前任教时，总会被他软磨硬泡拉去学校旁的咖啡厅。坐落在树荫下，往来的基本是校内人员。装潢简约十分素雅，办公气氛好效率高。直至今年九月久违的那次，我已有一年多不曾光顾了。

去年三月的某天，是我唯一一次独自前往。被卷入莫名的争斗，以至最终被轰去图书室。人事调动通知下来，还没做好丝毫心理准备就被迫收拾东西离开。怜提出帮我，被我拒绝。那时他的人脉与现在并不能相提并论，更不像如今这般位高权重。

人各有志，是这样没错。怜与我不同。

鸡汤书上讲，有志向的人一旦树立目标，怎样的艰难险阻都能克服。名利本与我无关。唯一追求的“安稳生活”受到冲击，越发不明白生活的意义何在。原以为安分守己画地为牢便可了却一切烦恼，安心构筑精神世界的愿望也已支离破碎。

从受人尊敬的教师职位中被踢出，随便发配了闲职。工资奖金的断层，不是养不活自己。但强烈的心理落差，是个人都无法接受。配不上他们攻击我的名号，我从不是假装清高的人。

土气的图书馆管理员制服同我的审美相去甚远。原本是长期无人照料的遗忘之地。刚入春头几日，冬日肃杀寒气犹存，整日陪伴我的只有空中飞屑。连通着的阁楼阴森无比。如同被囚禁于暗室，阴冷潮湿不见阳光。书籍封面厚厚的尘土，旧书长期无人照料散发霉气。肺原本不好，一到春天就有复发的趋势。环视四周，一切都正在刻意加快复发的进程。

两天内只有三名学生光顾。即便自认为早已做好全足准备，从小如木头人般的我早习惯于听从命运安排，却又在被流放的此刻感叹命运的不公。并无可倾诉的对象：不愿给怜增添多余压力。父母只会失望叹气，冷冷指责我不懂变通不向现实低头。一句话总结是不争气，是我本人咎由自取。

一切都与现在差距太远。我从不思考人生，但那时起初的确是每日浑浑噩噩度过。学生的挽留让我无比心烦，又得好言好语劝说他们劝说自己。创作也搁置下来，泡澡催眠毫无效果。

辗转反侧间往事一幕幕浮现。

幼年时放学总会光顾的那间拥有雕花屋顶的图书馆。只有我一人在的别墅，装修豪华精致但空旷无比。没日没夜忙碌的父母从不参加家长会。头脑不错又听话乖巧，大人们对我放一百个心。从小没有接送的待遇，来到这所大学找父母。白大褂蓝口罩，福尔马林的气息萦绕着我的童年。医学院分部的研究所隐藏在一大片树林中，每层都很高，走不完的楼梯只回荡着我一人的脚步声。楼道安静黑暗，独自缩在墙角等待父母工作结束，一等就是四五个小时。

孤独无依便是如此。

后来父母出国讲学，把我一人留在东京。我懒得招惹麻烦，生活简单得如同白纸。木然地上课听讲，木然地完成作业，木然地取得高分，又木然地按照父母的远程希望一路直升重点中学，重点高中。二十五多年来未曾充实过，每一天都不知为何而活。如今“别人所期望模样”的假象也化为乌有。成为真正的社会人只是奢望。安于一隅，自生自灭，不与谁有过多过分的接触，这才是我的方向。

早春樱花绽放的那日，樱瓣透过窗棂飘进书页间，恬淡香气一如既往。受够了阅览室的阴霾，来到熟悉的咖啡厅，坐在不易察觉的角落。这一片的樱花树呢，从这里一直蔓延直到街心公园，算是一条樱花大道。此刻正整条街的樱粉，微风呼召下漫天飞舞，扬扬洒洒颇为好看。

之前真琴说，来年春天同我一起前往。这样算下来，过去两年了？

那个春天与下一个春天。

距离初次见他，已过去一年零八个月。

花苞终于绽放的那日，世界安静下来的片刻，几片花瓣飘落，点缀于茶发间。正专注给客人点单的人并未发觉，只是浅浅地笑着。

窗户大开，不时有途径的人有说有笑哼着歌。穿着咖啡厅特制围裙，戴着黑框眼镜的人，依旧在忙碌。

樱花香气恬淡如白纸上水痕划过。正如此刻传来他的声音，缥缈又悠远，沁人心脾。

越来越多的花瓣乘着微风送到我面前。细碎的，粉白相间的。相应的，轻柔抚摸我脸颊的和风，沾染着春日的气息。吸一口便能沉醉其间，再不愿清醒。

和煦阳光透过树枝在书页上雕刻出细密纹路。有些年代的情歌轻唱着，又轻又缓。他忙碌着几近避开我炽热的视线。自始至终未曾有勇气点单。

温柔的下垂眼与八字眉，笑起来，下垂得更甚。

浅笑，只是浅笑而已。

忙碌的他，清醇的咖啡，和缓的情歌，以至于花瓣飘散，枝桠新绿。整个氛围，鹅黄与粉红，似乎都与我无关。

与同事开心闲聊无暇转身。换班时的常服，简单的学生装也那样耀眼。窗外背影一点点消失在樱树下。

是该快乐还是悲伤。

几片樱瓣，这便是一场长达一年零五个月的单恋的开端。

锅内热气腾腾，番茄片已炒好。冬日里的酸甜口感，简单的番茄蛋汤足够暖心。

鹅黄与粉红同我注定无关，此生不会有交集。苦口婆心劝说自己，却更加无法平静。当做于春天到来的幻觉，无法做到，始终。

或许只是伴随花瓣飘香的特定季节的幻影，却成为我日思夜想之物。

是不能陷得太深。

直觉告诉我，是本校打工的大一新生。难以逾越的身份差异，即便真能发展成罗曼史，最终也必将落得可悲的下场。

他又怎会接受我这样的人。

想彻底离开这所学校，却又悲哀地发现无法离开唯一的容身之所。父母以至于祖父母都曾在此任教，根在这里无法斩断。何况以我现状，顶着被排挤出教师岗位的名号，哪里会需要。

当一个自由职业者卖画为生？谈何容易。

即便离开这里，不会被戴上“师生恋”的牌子。八岁左右的鸿沟，又该如何逾越。

更何况，他是一个男人。很不巧，我也是。

十一点。过于光亮的窗外衬得室内稍有些暗。这里地段好，视野棒。天气良好，晚上便可看见点点繁星。

“我有点想知道……”

怜打来电话。

“遥前辈……是上面那个还是下面那个？”

“你特地打电话来……”

加进特制酱料，香气萦绕。

“我在做饭，很香。可惜你闻不见。”

“这么早吃午饭？”

“怜一起吃吗？”

“不必了，我全天在学校忙。”电话那头的人打了个哈欠，“下次再说吧，如果我有时间。”

有些淡了。自己研制的酱料……还要多试验几次。

“不会以后遥前辈的手艺都被橘君包揽了吧？外人误入什么的……”

那肯定啊，不至于的。

“怜尽快找对象，有时间一起吃饭。”

终于轮到我正大光明催他了。

现今的恋情，是会持续一辈子的。

“啊等下遥前辈还没回答你和橘君到底谁上……”

太八卦就不是你的风格了呢，怜。还是逼迫你正常些吧。

研究厨艺也是我兴趣所在。一年多前这道菜还只存留在计划中，总烧不出预料的味道。

力争达到层次感，无数种味道的完美平衡。自制绿咖喱酱，查阅了相当多资料，买食材列清单，花费很久才完成第一批。多次试验才得到最完美的口感，香气浓郁却十分清新。

源源不断为我注入能量，深夜不再漫长。

那个笑容，可以为一切染上亮色。破旧的阅览室，也成为饱含希望的场所。

或许在这里，能够多见你一面。姓名无需知晓，注定的平行线不必强求交集。只要能进入我的视线范围，从你外貌衣着神情判断近况。你过的好，我便开心。事实也从未让我失望。

你是很优秀的人呢，身边总是万人簇拥，有男生也有女生。真正意义上的成功者，无比优秀的存在。抱着几摞书行色匆匆，或是夹着篮球从食堂出来。休闲自得过着充实的日子，再与漂亮的女孩子来场梦幻般的恋爱。

生活这样充实的你，说不定会在哪个午后，纯粹无聊校内闲逛时，出于好奇跑到图书馆最高层的最角落一探究竟。或是单纯寻觅安静的场所，遇到委屈没地发泄，来这里哭一场也是可以的。

只有我一个人。我可以努力装作听不见也看不到。

要努力布置得像个样子。我要做的，或许就是随时等候你的光临。

每日的期盼或许耗费心神且无谓，却使我头一回体验到活着的幸福滋味。不由得变得充实的生活，时不时撞入眼帘的惊喜。精心种植的窗台盆栽在阳光下茁壮生长。手持羊毛刷，一点点把所有书都理得如同崭新。洗干净的鹅黄色窗帘布整洁又素雅。这里其实向阳，午后屋内亮堂堂，映得白净地砖直反光。为之前学生的事而奔忙，但愿在忙碌间隙，也能见到你为将来而努力的模样。

惊喜是偶然的，这无疑加剧了分量。

“遥前辈看起来很开心。”

每每擦肩而过，内心的欢呼雀跃总躲不过怜的眼镜。

“没有。我有笑吗？”

赶忙低下头吃饭。

“因为遥前辈今天吃得很多很慢……”

思考良久，暂且对怜保密为好。抬起头正瞧见怜的背后，那人与粉毛抱着篮球有说有笑。粉毛我深有印象，两人时常同时出行，我推测是他室友。思考的瞬间，粉毛揽上他的肩，笑嘻嘻的。

笑得真恶心。

“遥前辈，怎么了？”

食堂的绿咖喱……嗯，并不好吃。

……不是件值得炫耀的事，揽肩而已。

同穿着一年级篮球服，我却并没胆量去看一场一年级篮球赛。

偶然路过听闻他喜欢的绿咖喱，并不合我的口味。至少食堂的……是这样。《飞翔吧海底生物》，幼稚的游戏。玩上手了，也挺有意思的？我从不近视，即便拿着游戏手柄对着电视机研究整晚也并无丝毫不适。也多亏了好眼神，才能在五米开外看清他怀里游戏的名字。他是近视眼，打工时会戴上黑框眼镜。庆幸他注意不到我，又失落于他不会注意到我。

怜说的没错，我总在逃避一切。咖啡厅不曾有勇气再去，但自去年三月那天，每一天都犹如强制坐上云霄飞车。本不情不愿去主动坠入爱河，却又听从命运的号召，最终沉溺于那个笑颜。欢乐与忧愁，微笑与泪水，由此而诞生的一切，或许是爱情的真谛。

真正的爱情，或许就是这样，也说不定？

窸窣的响声，应该是终于起来了。

“遥，遥在做饭吗？”

刚睡醒时的迷糊声音，软软的。

“啊！十一点半了！”

如同上学迟到般穿衣洗漱，造出很大声响。依旧是慌乱的学生模样。

哪里像个成年人。

“不用那么急。”

正将绿咖喱装盘。无论如何味道一定比食堂好，不止一点半点。

大快朵颐的同时，能体会到我的感情吗？

夏天到秋天，再回溯到上一个春天，一直以来哦。

我伪装得，真有如此好吗。回荡着篮球落地声的盛夏，交织着暴雨与蝉鸣的盛夏。抱着篮球的你大汗淋漓，终于闯入夏日的尾声。

你转身回头的那个瞬间，我有露出马脚吗？ 

即便是命运的再次愚弄，也不愿再错过了。

轻轻的脚步声，被他从后面抱住。

“遥……爱你。”

放下盘子。一只手揽着他的胳膊，抬起脸庞，自然而然与他接吻。薄荷香味很好闻。

能够让我变得如此奇怪的，只有你一人吧？

作为代价，我呢，只要你一人哦。

“昨晚，遥对我还满意吗？”

“嗯……”

某种程度上相当满意。可真琴是傻力气。现在这样紧紧抱着，还是疼得不轻。

“果然不满意吗。”垂下头，“我……我下次一定会更努力，让遥更舒服。”

一言为定啊。

“真琴，其实……”

“什么呢？”

“……嗯。没什么。晚上的蛋糕，我来喂你吃。”

笑起来，傻乎乎的。

TBC

  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-08-29  
评论：4  
热度：51

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4)  


评论(4)

热度(51)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://huanghou-21.lofter.com/) [🐈努力的美少女。](https://huanghou-21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://2117110.lofter.com/) [2117110](https://2117110.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://diyiwofang.lofter.com/) [狄亦我芳](https://diyiwofang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) [MakoHaru](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://rabb3it.lofter.com/) [王豆豆的行摄生活](https://rabb3it.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://cae06.lofter.com/) [tian_wen_](https://cae06.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://jingyu964.lofter.com/) [鲸鱼](https://jingyu964.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://lubi777.lofter.com/) [惊蛰](https://lubi777.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) [川岛源爷](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://marilyn-hhh.lofter.com/) [和平君🍀](https://marilyn-hhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://mint-yum.lofter.com/) [桂圆八宝鱼](https://mint-yum.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) [EAROwO](https://glulululuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) [粉红毛毛桃](https://fenhongmaomaotao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://tsunatiamo.lofter.com/) [岚洋](https://tsunatiamo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://shine-mhsc.lofter.com/) [橘_君](https://shine-mhsc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) [T.W.](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://976663884.lofter.com/) [灬狐崽崽](https://976663884.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) [Jean菁](https://jeanjean123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://ha-lu-ka.lofter.com/) [遥](https://ha-lu-ka.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://zhenyaochaokeai.lofter.com/) [橘橘和你拼啦QAQ](https://zhenyaochaokeai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://zhenyaochaokeai.lofter.com/) [橘橘和你拼啦QAQ](https://zhenyaochaokeai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://makoko-haruru.lofter.com/) [(ෆ`꒳´ෆ) ˡºᵛᵉ❤⃛初心](https://makoko-haruru.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) [HanAimee](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) [HanAimee](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) [造梦先生 ROCZY](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) [梦翔封印](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) [kabio](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) [kabio](https://huaxingui05.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) [白离馆](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	14. 【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 13 （Fin.）-lattice

【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 13 （Fin.）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 13 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)

阅前必读戳这里~[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)（一定要看阅前必读哦~）  


[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd738fa) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdace40) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bdf1730) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_be55278) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_beb421d) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bf54aa6) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bffbf02) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c0b295a) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c12af46) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c190b5b) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c25bda4) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c2df71f)

  


**正式完结啦~感谢大家一个月以来的支持w**

  


\------------------分割线--------------------

  


Chapter 13

By lattice

**终章**

#

大雪降临后，四处弥漫的水汽味道很柔和。浪漫，安宁，又静谧，雪后的专属氛围格外适合热恋的情侣。世间的平和与宁静难以用语言去描绘，大约看见如此的美景，再烦闷的心情也都能排解。空气是清新的，天空是干净透彻的。今年已有两三场大雪，相比往年不多也不少。大片雪花扬扬洒洒，比往常下得略微大一些。

白茫茫的一片，校园与街道并不分明。雪景美到不可方物，当然不是所有人都有心情驻足欣赏，校园里鲜有人游荡。贵澄趴在窗台栏杆上，路灯下不知谁堆起几个雪人。大多数人脚步匆匆搓手赶回寝室。必经之路是条林荫道，风吹动总会带下大块的雪。众人脚印开辟出的一条小径已开始结冰，不能走得过快，否则后果可想而知。

七濑老师业务繁忙，并无时间与真琴雪中漫步。贵澄与真琴所做的，只是站在阳台上拍照惊叹，再在冷风中哆嗦着回屋。急剧降温冻裂了贵澄的手，养了一周才恢复。校内论坛被各角度的雪景刷屏，贵澄躺在床上滑动手机，无心参与讨论。化雪相较于降雪，更为寒冷。

今年初雪是十一月下旬。真琴刚成年还没几天，一夜之间静谧的校园突然染上一层白。一切与往年并无几分不同，总结来看是个平凡而又普通的一年。

寝室一楼大厅的LED屏滚动播报一周的天气预报。年末又是大雪降临。第三场雪似乎在圣诞后的长假期里，正逢他们去国外见七濑老师的父母。寝室会只剩自己一人。这没什么，只是……

真不想在这种时候给人留下努力爱学习的印象。贵澄用书盖住头。

自恋爱后，真琴在某些方面突飞猛进。

开窍不少，贵澄由衷感叹并十分欣慰。圣诞节不下雪会削减浪漫气息，他居然担心起这种问题。

“你要这样想：与七濑老师在一起，无论怎样的环境，走到哪里，都会很幸福。不是吗？”

贵澄拍拍他的肩。

“嗯……贵澄很会安慰人呢。本来还想和遥一起看雪景……我和他都忙，之后才有空。话说回来，贵澄圣诞节有安排吗？”

真琴的节日安排，想都不用想。

“啊……贵澄对不起。我忘记你刚……真的不好意思。”

失恋对贵澄并不鲜见。约会计划泡汤，假期一下空出来。相比往常节日安排满满，只是有些心理落差。无论怎样，这两个室友注定无法一起过圣诞。为弥补这一遗憾，二人早早把寝室装扮一新，又买了些吃喝，提前一周就开始庆祝。

“不下雪，街头表演可以继续。况且彩灯和景观树会一直展示到元旦假期。那时会下雪，依旧会很美。”

虽不是法定节假日，今年平安夜与圣诞节正逢周末。再过几天跨年，又可享受将近一周的假期。人们很开心，商家们很激动。圣诞特惠的牌子满街闪着。今年最后一笔大花销，贵澄看着逐渐变瘪的钱包。

不对，已经没有这种需求了。

午休结束，贵澄起身收拾书本，带上篮球。体育馆的小型联谊赛，他与真琴作为主力都要参加。

一辈子的恋人，自己会有吗？

如同真琴和七濑老师那样，认识不过短短几个月却“私定终身”，也是真浪漫呢。

甚至连双方父母都打好了招呼，真幸福啊。

也真幸运呢。

“没事的，贵澄总会遇到这样一个人的。”

温和无害的笑脸这样说着，却不知回复什么好。

但愿吧。

#

墙上挂钟指向下午四点。

户外温度接近零下。灰蒙阴沉的天空衬得节日气氛更为火热，躁动的氛围甚至能穿透附着厚厚水雾的玻璃窗。屋内空调暖风强劲，人坐得满满当当。为即将到来的假期而兴奋，实际上没几个人能坐得住，即便是七濑老师的当堂小测验。

教室门开了条小缝，冷风直往里灌。离门口较近的学生纷纷抬头，却都心领神会笑着把头低下。

无需憋笑，大家……其实都是熟人。

“不就是橘君嘛。”

抱着篮球猫着腰的大个子，大家对他早已熟悉。全校闻名的优秀学生，长得也是一表人才，微笑起来魅力四射。

无人敢对他表露爱慕之情。

大概因为七濑老师的眼刀，冰冷又可怕。

“有些时候，装得威严一些，还是有用的。”

有一天最晚离开教室的学生，无意中听见七濑老师对橘君的这句话。

不知为何后背发凉。

橘君轻笑着满脸歉意，前排学生脸颊有些发烧，示意他并没影响到课堂。他轻手轻脚走到教室最后。座无虚席似乎在他预料中，从包中取出塑料小板凳。果然优等生就是考虑周到。

距离收卷还有十五分钟，七濑老师却很久没再踱步回前面。

前排学生忍不住回头。

他背对众人站在教室后的高窗前，一副看风景的模样。雪早已化了大半成为泥浆，并无几分景色可看。坐在他身旁的橘君如同受了委屈的大型犬，低下头轻轻扯着他的衣角。

是专属于他们之间的，一种独特的，告诉对方“我在”，的方式。

橘君的表情不很能看清。那位前排靠门的同学暗自埋怨视力下滑，后悔昨晚熬夜玩手机。

七濑老师红透的耳根，倒是能看得一清二楚呢。

眼睛要睁不开了。沉浸在恋爱中的七濑老师，正难得浑身散发粉红气泡。希望他不会有心思注意这边。刚准备趴下，头上挨了轻轻一下。迷蒙中还在思考课本是谁的，下课铃响起。试卷被抽走，七濑老师把课本递还给橘君。

果然是这样没错。

动作连贯自然，大家早见怪不怪。与七濑老师道别时也会同橘君作别。性格活泼的甚至会挤眉弄眼，更甚者上前八卦一番。不知有谁喊着商业街有演出，大家很识趣地也就都散了。

好奇终归好奇，总希望不会打扰到他们二人世界，会尽快给他们腾出独处空间呢。

打着领带，一身笔挺教师制服，问橘君为什么来班里。轻声的埋怨全无责怪的意味，却似在撒娇。时常面无表情毫无波澜的他，低头脸红的模样，也是罕见呢。冰山脸下一颗极尽温柔的心，一点也没错。

大概最后那句，也只对橘君适用呢。

#

“如果可以的话，真想成为遥的学生。”

下午五点日落伊始。灰蒙蒙的天幕，总有错觉雪花已然飘落。

“为什么？”

早被真琴裹了个严实，遥实在喘不上气。挣扎无效，根本无法与真琴的傻力气匹敌。试图发挥身为师长的威严，却沦陷于真琴的微笑里。

又是这样……

有些时候遥会感叹自己太没用。

“大天使的微笑”，总听见学生们的讨论。大部分在感慨自己的好福气……

还是不要让真琴来班上等自己了。

“可我希望早些见到遥，也非常喜欢遥在讲台上的模样。无论如何都想多看呢。”

“……”

“遥在讲台上很有气场哦。讲课声的确不大，但总之很有威严呢。”

威严……

嗯这种人就是迟钝。

必备的书本，还有围巾大衣手套篮球服塑料小板凳。从外形来看只是个普通的背包，是哆啦a梦的口袋吗。总之真琴自始至终都是神奇的存在。

“能被遥敲头，感觉真的很好。”

依旧贴心地让自己走里侧。

“……不要为这种事吃醋。”

话虽如此，遥大概明白自己并无资格说这话。名为真琴的暖房器具，万年不变的微笑就足够有分量。

冬日的暖炉，本身并无吸引各类猫咪的本意啊。

公文包被拿过。自交往开始，遥始终担心哪天会被宠到毫无自理能力。相应的，遥从真琴手中抢过球网，“如果什么都是真琴拿还怎么……”

“嗯？”

“……牵手。”

尴尬的寂静笼罩在粉红气息里，两人却十分享受这种氛围。或许是错觉，沿街树木彩灯高高挂起，映衬得真琴脸颊红色晕染开来。透明浅色星星挂饰拉成帘，彩灯映照下一闪一闪。

应景的圣诞乐曲旋律动听。街旁商店已纷纷换上圣诞彩饰，圣诞帽的红色很暖心。铃铛的清脆声响搭配上嘈杂的脚步。人群熙熙攘攘，一年一年飞快过去，唯有节日气氛一如既往不曾削减。即便零度下的室外寒风彻骨，身边这个吸引猫咪的大型暖炉，无论何时都是暖融融的。

什么圣诞节什么平安夜。对遥来说，只是普通的两天。

硬要感谢什么，大概就是：感谢圣诞老人，终究把真琴带至自己身边。

“嗯……大概一辈子也不想松开遥的手。”

遥盯着真琴口中呼出的白气。

话语或是表情都固然迷人。无论一年前的春日，还是如今。

浅笑时微微眯起眼的真琴，总给遥一种稚气未脱的错觉。总像个孩子一般承诺，又轻而易举说着羞耻的情话，且毫无自觉。

不得不说这情话会让自己动心一万次。

终究对上真琴的视线，炽热又带着些怜爱。或许还附赠了宠溺，只是遥自己不愿承认。

这倒一点也不像孩子。

终究是大人了，床上的事他越发如鱼得水。

所以现在腰才这样痛。

“抱歉啦遥……”

生涩的按摩技巧会加剧疼痛。据说真琴所谓的按摩手艺是怜传授的。代代相传的手艺“龙崎四十八手”，所谓名字奇特但疗效好。

怜暂时并没有用到这套按摩技巧的机会。

嗯直到明年开春新生入学，一位名叫叶月的学生把他闹得团团转。

不过啊，这些也都是后话了。

一双手套，两人各戴一只。真琴手比自己大一些，手套总会有空出来的部分。

真琴的大手粗糙又温暖。

能够活着，真的是一件很好的事情呢。

#

幼童们唱着圣歌，驯鹿拉着雪橇载着圣诞老人而来。狂风暴雪中雪橇被卡住，圣诞老人努力拖动雪橇，最终与驯鹿一同到达小村庄。

头戴圣诞帽，身着红棉衣。白色大胡子的圣诞老人扛着一大袋礼物踏雪而来，厚厚积雪中举步维艰。

特效做出的皑皑白雪十分逼真。此时恰逢地面有些湿滑，大大的红靴子一滑，被恰好站在一旁的遥顺手扶了一下。

欢呼声中，圣诞老人和蔼地笑着分发礼物。得到礼物的孩子们欢呼雀跃。圣诞老人塞给遥一支玫瑰，示意让他送给与他牵手的真琴。遥轻笑着道谢。

这只是街头演出的一个环节，似乎还是准备给小孩子看的。接下来的歌舞表演，遥似乎并无兴致。

“圣诞老人什么的，真琴喜欢吧？”

遥把花递到真琴眼前，歪着头。

原来如此呢。真琴不由得轻笑。

“别一直笑。”

微微撅起嘴的模样，不由得想多逗逗他呢。

“啊，莫非遥是在害羞？”

手被遥悄悄拉上。真琴看着别开头的别扭恋人，轻笑出声。生命之大和谐之事都做过的二人，早已不会为这种事羞耻。

“我看遥前几天买了食材，是在自己做调料吗？”

“嗯。今晚吃火锅。”

“真的吗？太好了！能吃到遥做的饭，是世界上最幸福的事呢！”

遥终究在纠结了四五年后，买了扩音器。依旧会抱怨身上挂着东西不舒服。恢复原职后，每一天都排得满当当。遥对学生要求十分严格，批改作业至深夜是习以为常。有时真琴忙考试，也不比遥先睡。

“大概因为遥不爱笑，所以给人严厉的错觉？”

谈及此事，真琴能察觉到遥有些苦恼。有威严是好的，但他无论何时都不是严厉至极的人。

“大家都知道哦，遥很温柔的。遥笑起来……很美。总之遥根本不是凶神恶煞的人啦。否则人气哪会这么高……”

“我只有对真琴才能笑出来。”

埋进怀里的遥抱住自己的后背。

“我呢，想和遥一起去很多的地方，见很多的景色。之前说的初春樱花，还有夏天的岩鸢老家。想带着遥吃螃蟹火锅呢。包括啊，我也想和遥一起雪中漫步，圣诞节不能下雪真遗憾呢。”

不知不觉对着怀中人自顾自说了很多。

遥没回答。只能听见均匀的呼吸。

真琴轻拍着他的背。

只是肩上和手上的触感，是远远不够的哦，遥。

嘴唇也很冷吧，都干裂了。

唇瓣相触的瞬间，欢呼声响起，两人无暇顾及。

欢呼声叫好声其实与他们无关。只是那个瞬间，晶莹剔透的，大片大片的，在树上彩灯照耀下呈现各种颜色各样姿态。

纷纷扬扬，飘落在两人鼻尖。

六棱冰晶落地时会有清脆声响。寂静的，安然的，纯净的，美好的，毫无污秽的。雪花，以及整个世界。

不如说这个世界，如今只剩拥吻的两人。

“我呢，一直期待圣诞老人的光临。童话书上说，圣诞老人会给乖孩子礼物，所以从小我就努力做个乖孩子。每年平安夜都在床头放袜子，希望醒来后会有惊喜。”

“遥会不会觉得我孩子气呢……父母是这样说的。过去的十九年从未得到过礼物呢。第二天早上看见空空如也的袜子，会难过得哭起来。后来也就渐渐麻木了。”

“我这样单纯，不是件坏事呢。这么多年的期盼还是生效了。我得到了最好的礼物。”

“遥呢，是圣诞老人送我的，一生的大礼。”

繁忙的街角，行人来来往往。

天气预报也敢信，也还是太年轻了呢。

“今天晚上……住我家吗？”

“遥希望吗？”

“……”

“我呢，原本明天有篮球训练。”

低垂下眼眸的遥紧盯路面，不再说话。

庆幸自己比遥高一些，这个角度刚刚好。雪花飘落睫毛微颤，眼角微微挑起。依旧是位传统意义上的美人。

“但是贵澄替了我，我可以陪遥了。”

嘴角不易察觉的上扬，是不会轻易被错过的。

“遥明后天想去哪里转转？”

华灯初上，一对对恋人紧紧相拥。夜晚提早来临，家家户户灯光亮起。

疲累工作一天的人，该回家了。

“都好。”

遥是波澜不惊的人。二十七年来一向如此。

此时也不例外。

下一秒，雪突然大起来。

“只要真琴在，哪里都可以。”

Fin.

**\-----完-----**

**  
**

**  
**

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-08-31  
评论：45  
热度：75

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c5e2f3a)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c28f03b)  


评论(45)

热度(75)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://luming41714.lofter.com/) [鹿鸣](https://luming41714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) [羽痕](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xiyou0309.lofter.com/) [陈山](https://xiyou0309.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) [若灵](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://ji873714.lofter.com/) [纪～](https://ji873714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://qianyingzhi.lofter.com/) [千樱织](https://qianyingzhi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://sammiwwong.lofter.com/) [sumyeewong](https://sammiwwong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://cimi23.lofter.com/) [熙米脑洞清奇似黑洞](https://cimi23.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://qiulaihaitangyeyue.lofter.com/) [秋濑·海棠夜月](https://qiulaihaitangyeyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://jiujiujiujiu607.lofter.com/) [-啾啾啾jiu-](https://jiujiujiujiu607.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://2117110.lofter.com/) [2117110](https://2117110.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://1075477707.lofter.com/) [水光及笙](https://1075477707.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) [丫絨棠](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) [向南行的南行](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://zhabianshijianqingtongmen.lofter.com/) [炸遍世间青铜门](https://zhabianshijianqingtongmen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://gondolinmiddleearth.lofter.com/) [AntaresRegulus](https://gondolinmiddleearth.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://15870002122.lofter.com/) [江泺](https://15870002122.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) [MakoHaru](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://cyril384.lofter.com/) [-Cyril-](https://cyril384.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://iris118blue.lofter.com/) [深浅蓝格子](https://iris118blue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://wellchan.lofter.com/) [唯尔](https://wellchan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://rabb3it.lofter.com/) [王豆豆的行摄生活](https://rabb3it.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://2532505297.lofter.com/) [南思先生](https://2532505297.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://cae06.lofter.com/) [tian_wen_](https://cae06.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://mn09-1.lofter.com/) [風つき](https://mn09-1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xiaxiahenmengde.lofter.com/) [🐣🐣](https://xiaxiahenmengde.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://jingyu964.lofter.com/) [鲸鱼](https://jingyu964.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) [川岛源爷](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://marilyn-hhh.lofter.com/) [和平君🍀](https://marilyn-hhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://mint-yum.lofter.com/) [桂圆八宝鱼](https://mint-yum.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://1177208.lofter.com/) [Signature](https://1177208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
